pokemon caminos diferentes, pero los mismos dilema
by SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA
Summary: an pasado dos años desde que Satoshi viajo por hoen, pero por un suseso terrible y catastrofico termino uniendose al Maguma-dan, a hora el tendra que tomar las desisiones mas importantes de su vida si quiere salvar a las dos chicas que mas apresia y al m
1. Capitulo 1: 2 años han pasado y a hora ¿

Pocket Monsters:  
  
Los bandos han cambiado, pero   
  
Los dilemas del corazón   
  
No.  
  
Por: Satoshi Himura Kamiya.  
  
Hola a todos otra ves, antes que nada esta historia no esta ligada ni con la miniserie ni con ningún otro fic que e escrito, es total mente diferente espero que les guste^^.  
  
Traducciones.  
  
Del japones a la versión en español.  
  
Satoshi = Ash.  
  
Kasumi = Misty.  
  
Haruka = May.  
  
Takeshi = Brock.  
  
Masato = Max.  
  
Kenji = Treicy.  
  
Hanako = Dalia.  
  
Profesor okido = profesor oak.  
  
Senri = Norman.  
  
Maguma-dan = Tem Magma.  
  
Aqua-dan = Tem Aqua.  
  
Mizugorou = Mudkip.  
  
Reakoiruu = Magneton.  
  
Shizarigar = Crawdaunt.  
  
Masara Taun = Pueblo paleta.  
  
Touka City = Petalburg City.  
  
Capitulo 1: 2 años han pasado y a hora ¿que?  
  
Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn clic ¡¡¡¡SON LAS 6:30 AM Y YA ES HORA DE LE (clic alguien apaga el despertador)  
  
Una mano se aleja del despertador para meterse entre las sabanas, en la habitación era tranquilidad, los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por la pequeña ventana, al lado de esta había en una cama y alguien duerme tranquilamente en ella y al lado hay un pikachu, mas allá hay una puerta abierta que de a una cosina, donde al parecer hay alguien mas.  
  
Chica: satoshi despierta o llegaremos tarde.  
  
Satoshi: (revolcándose en la cama) ñam déjame unos 5 minutitos mas =_=.  
  
Chica: te despiertas o te dejo sin desayuno.  
  
Satoshi: tu ganas miaka (jejjeje ^^U no se me ocurrió otro nombre :P)  
  
Miaka: -_- eres incorregible.  
  
(Datos sobre miaka: es una chica de 1.70, es delgada y tiene el cabello negro y largo, sus ojos son azules y en este momento solo lleva una toalla tapando su cuerpo así y tiene 22 años, y una información aparte es que en este fic satoshi tiene 17)  
  
Satoshi: ^^U jejejjeje.  
  
Pikachu: (despertándose) ¿pikapi?  
  
Satoshi: buenos días pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: pika^^.  
  
Satoshi: (asomándose a la cocina) y que hay de UAAAAAAAAH O//////O.  
  
Miaka: oO que?  
  
Satoshi: ò/////ó ¡¡¡¡¡¡TE E DICHO MIL VESES QUE NO ANDES POR EL DEPARTAMENTO EN ESA FACHA!!!!!!  
  
Miaka: ^^ ¿pero que tiene de malo que ande así?  
  
Satoshi: este bueno yo.....nada.....bueno es que ¬////¬.  
  
Miaka: jijijijiji estas todo rojos satoshi-kun   
  
Satoshi: ¬///¬U no es verdad.  
  
Miaka: (cantando burlonamente) satoshi se puso rojo, satoshi se puso rojo, satoshi se puso rojo ñañañaña ^_^.  
  
Satoshi: ¬//¬ pareces una niña de 5 años.  
  
Miaka: (sacándole la lengua) en la vida hay que saber divertirse jijiji.  
  
Satoshi: ¬_¬U ya ase como 2 años desde que nos conocemos y aun no entiendo como cuando tenemos tiempo libre o días libre te comportas como niña buena y en el trabajo eres toda una mujer ruda.  
  
Miaka: ^^ jejejejeje soy así, aunque tu no deberías hablar, ¬_¬U eres casi igual.  
  
Satoshi: (sentándose en una silla y apoyando el codo izquierdo en la meza y apoyando con la misma mano su cara) pues sinceramente aun no entiendo porque entraste al Maguma-dan.  
  
Miaka: jajaja ya te eh contado la historia mas de 100 veces bue, no te compliques ninguna persona puede entender a otra, asta que no te conozcas bien a ti mismo.  
  
Satoshi: -_- siempre dices lo mismo, sabes que odio cuando hablas con esas metáforas no entiendo nada.  
  
Miaka: jaja ^^U al parecer tu intelecto no mejoro mucho como creía (deja un plato con huevos y una tasa con leche en donde esta satoshi, luego le empieza a pellizcar la mejilla) ^^ sigues siendo el niño ingenuo que conocí ase dos años jijijiji ^^.  
  
Satoshi: (enojado) muy graciosa¬¬.  
  
Miaka fue a la cocina, tomo otro plato, volvió a la mesa y se sentó, la chica comía lentamente mientras que satoshi estaba comiendo a toda su velocidad, en menos de 2 min. ya se avía repetido 5 beses el desayuno (nda: O_o de donde sacara tanto estomago este chico)  
  
Satoshi: (comiendo) ^^ esto esta muy bueno.  
  
Miaka: gracias, esteeee, por cierto nunca me dijiste tu razón del porque te uniste al Maguma-dan  
  
Al oír esas palabras satoshi dejo de comer y puso una cara seria, la chica se sorprendió ya que solo le veía poner caras similares o cuando estaban en una misión o cuando recibían alguna llamada del jefe superior del Maguma-dan.  
  
Satoshi: (en vos un poco triste) ………..preferiría no hablar de eso.  
  
Miaka: ¿Por qué?  
  
Satoshi: es que no es la gran cosa.  
  
Miaka: (insistiendo) por la expresión que pusiste y el tono de tu voz pareciera que es algo grande, vamos toshi-chan ^_^ cuéntamelo di que si, si yo te conté sobre mi pasado tu puedes contarme el tullo vamos estas en confianza.  
  
El chico dudo un poco pero al ver el rostro sincero de la chica, solo dio un suspiro de resignación.  
  
Satoshi: esta bien, esta bien, te contare la razón.  
  
Miaka: ^^ soy toda oídos.  
  
Satoshi: bien todo comenzó el día en que se suponía obtendría mi quinta medalla hoen.  
  
------------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------  
  
Satoshi y cia habían por fin a Touka City, sin mencionar que ya ase dos días desde que Kasumi había vuelto a unirse al grupo que a hora eran ya 5, actualmente el grupo estaba en el gym de la ciudad descansando ya que el encuentro entre satoshi y Senri por la quinta medalla seria por la tarde, justo a hora se ve a satoshi hablando con pikachu, sobre la batalla que tendrían hoy.  
  
Satoshi: bueno amigo, por fin obtendremos nuestra quinta medalla.  
  
Pikachu: PIKA ^_^.  
  
Satoshi: sabes, también estoy feliz, ya que Kasumi ah vuelto a compararnos en el viaje.  
  
Pikachu: pika pika^^.  
  
Satoshi:……lose….debería decírselo……pero……..tu bien sabes como yo que las cosas no son como antes.  
  
Pikachu: pika.  
  
Satoshi: (acariciando a su pokemon) ya que yo no se lo qu….  
  
Satoshi no pudo continuar ya que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a el, era nada mas ni menos que Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: hola satoshi ^^.  
  
Satoshi: ^^ hola.  
  
Kasumi: ¿que asías aquí?  
  
Satoshi: pues, pikachu y yo platicábamos sobre la batalla que tendríamos hoy.  
  
Kasumi: si que as cambiado, antes si no se te decía que entrenaras o planeabas tu estrategia simplemente te quedabas echado como un haragán.  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬ que quisiste decir con eso.  
  
Kasumi: (sacando la lengua) nada que te importe jajájajá ^^.  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬ muy graciosa.  
  
Kasumi: esteeeee, satoshi….puedo hablar contigo.  
  
Satoshi: por supuesto.  
  
Satoshi se levanto y quedo frente a Kasumi, los se miraban atentamente, el tiempo iba lento asta que Kasumi por fin hablo.  
  
Kasumi: veras, es que……bueno, veras desde que nos conocimos, yo te eh considerado como una gran persona y el mas grande amigo que podría tener.  
  
Satoshi: jejje ^^ gracias, yo también te aprecio mucho como amiga y como persona.  
  
Kasumi: gracias, pero aun no eh terminado.  
  
Satoshi: O.o hay mas.  
  
Kasumi: (nerviosa) veras……….es que yo…..yo…..yo te….  
  
Kasumi no pudo terminar la frase ya que entre los matorrales apareció el pequeño masato.  
  
Masato: (cansado y tomando aliento) Kasumi-san uf uf uf….tienes una llamada desde Hanada city,  
  
Kasumi (refunfuñando algo) arrrggg ya boy ya boy   
  
Kasumi se iba a ver quien la llamaba y masato la guiaba hacia donde estaba el video teléfono dejando a un satoshi con signos de interrogación solo.  
  
Satoshi: O.o ¿que me abra querido decir?  
  
Pikachu: ¬¬U pika pikachuuuuu (sin comentarios)  
  
Justo cuando satoshi se iba a recostar un rato desde los matorrales apareció, nada mas ni menos que Haruka.  
  
Haruka: hola satoshi-san ^^.  
  
Satoshi: ^^ hola Haruka-chan.  
  
Haruka: (jugando con sus dedos y con la cara roja) esteee, satoshi-san, podría hablar contigo un poco.  
  
Satoshi: (pensando) o.o ¿también ella? (hablando) ^^ por supuesto Haruka-chan.  
  
Ambos caminaron un poco asta llegar a un pequeño estanque que avía detrás del jardín del gym, ambos se sentaron en unas rocas, satoshi esperaba a que Haruka empezara hablar.  
  
Haruka: veras, es que……..yo desde que te conocí, mi vida cambio por completo, como sabes, antes a mi no me gustaban los pokemon`s pero al viajar contigo, me enseñaste lo hermosos que son y los grandes amigos que pueden ser, y todo te lo debo a ti,……yo te considero un muy gran amigo, el mejor que nadie mas poderia tener.  
  
Satoshi: ^^ jejeje para mi también eres una gran amiga Haruka-chan.  
  
Haruka: no es solo eso, veras………..es que yo……yo….yo te…..  
  
BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
(onomatopeya de una gran explosión)   
  
Satoshi: ¡¡¡¿Qué FUE ESO?!!!  
  
Haruka: (apuntando hacia una gran columna de humo que salía de un poco mas allá) ¡¡¡¡HAAAAA MIRA, ES HUMO Y BIENE DESDE MI CASA!!!  
  
Satoshi: ¡¡¿¿QUE??!!! ¡¡BAMOS RAPIDO!!!  
  
Satoshi y Haruka empezaron a correr, antes de llegar se encontraron con masato que venia corriendo asía ellos.  
  
Masato: (casi llorando) ¡¡¡ONE-SAMA!!!  
  
Haruka: ¿masato que sucedió, que fue eso, que esta pasando?  
  
Masato: (derramando lagrimas)one-sama,,,,,,,,la…..la…..la……casa…..  
  
Satoshi: masato cal mate y dinos que sucede.  
  
Masato: ¡¡¡ESQUE LA CASA Y EL GYM ESTAN EN BUELTOS EN LLAMAS!!!!  
  
Satoshi y Haruka se quedaron paralizados, en seguida Haruka salio corriendo rumbo asía su casa detrás ellos iban satoshi y masato, al llegar donde estaba el gym, Takeshi guardaba a su Mizugorou que intento apagar el fuego, pero las llamas eran tan intensas que solo lograron agotar al pokemon de agua.  
  
Satoshi: ¡¡¿Takeshi que fue lo que sucedió?!!!  
  
Takeshi: ¡¡¡no tengo idea, solo vi cuando masato me ayudaba a traer unas cosas cuando de repente se oyó un el ruido de la explosión y causa de eso el y yo salimos volando!!!  
  
Haruka: ¡¡¡¿Y MIS PADRES, DONDE ESTAN?!!!  
  
Satoshi: ¡¡¡¿y Kasumi?!!!  
  
Masato: ………..  
  
Takeshi:……………aun están allá adentro.  
  
Satoshi y Haruka se paralizaron del horror al oír las palabras de Takeshi, en seguida satoshi no aguanto mas y salio corriendo entrando a la casa en llamas.  
  
Takeshi: ¡¡¡SATOSHI, REGRESA AQUÍ ES PELIGROSO!!!  
  
Haruka: ¡¡¡¡¡………………YO TAMBIEN BOY!!! (Haruka empezó a correr siguiendo a satoshi)  
  
Takeshi: ¡¡¡oye tu vuelve aquí!!!  
  
Masato: ¡¡espera me one-chan!!!  
  
Masato intento seguirlos, pero Takeshi lo detuvo agarrandolo del cuello de su camisa.  
  
Masato: (tratando de safarce) ¡¡¡suéltame Takeshi, suéltame, no quiero quedarme aquí sin a ser nada!!!  
  
Takeshi: ¡¡¡nada de eso ya suficiente con que esos dos hayan entrado a ese infierno!!! (En vos baja) ojala que tengan suerte y saquen a los señores Yamadas y a Kasumi sanos y salvos.  
  
Entretanto adentro, satoshi y pikachu llegaron a la sala principal, allí vieron que debajo de sus pies avía un charco de liquido rojizo, este venia desde adelante y emanaba desde un cuerpo inerte, mejor dicho 2, eran el señor y la señora Yamada, estaban tendidos en el suelo sin dar señales de vida, al ver eso satoshi se queda paralizado luego ve que al lado de los cuerpos, hay tres sujetos de pie vestidos como marineros, una playera negra con rayas negras y blancas, pantalones campanas color celeste, y en la cabeza tenían una pañoleta celeste que al medio tenia tatuado unos huesos que formaban una A, al medio avía lo que paresia un pokemon cangrejo.  
  
Satoshi: (sorprendido)………………Aqua-dan.  
  
De repente el chico centro su vista en la de uno de los sujetos era un tipo bastante alto y corpulento, sobre su hombro derecho cargaba algo, era una chica, mas bien era Kasumi, al ver eso satoshi puso una cara de furia, justo llego Haruka pero al ver los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, quedo paralizada completamente, de sus ojos empezaron a emanar lagrimas, esta desesperada trato de ir asía los cuerpos de sus padres pero satoshi puso su brazo impidiendo el paso, luego bajo la cabeza asiéndole ver que era tarde, la chica al entender eso, quedo en estado de shock.  
  
Satoshi: (furioso) ¡¡¡PORQUE ISIERON ESTO, Y SUELTEN A KASUMI DE INMEDIATO!!!  
  
Los agentes Aqua solo se limitaron a sonreí, luego el de al medio se puso la mano en la barbilla.  
  
Agente aqua1: jejeje oblíganos pequeño.  
  
Esto enfureció mucho mas a satoshi rebalsando completamente su paciencia.  
  
Satoshi: (en vos fría) pues así será……¡¡¡¡¡PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!!!!  
  
Pikachu: ¡¡¡pikaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuu!!!  
  
Pikachu mando un potente ataque eléctrico pero justo frente a los miembros del Aqua-dan apareció un Reakoiruu absorbiendo el ataque.  
  
Satoshi: ¡¡NANY!!!  
  
Agente aqua2: jejejeje bien hecho antena.  
  
Agente aqua1: ¿aun quieres más pequeño idiota?  
  
Satoshi: (furioso) ggggggggg…..  
  
Haruka: (saliendo del shock y hablando en vos baja)………ustedes…..van a pagar caro…  
  
Agente aqua3: jajá que estas balbuceando pequeña huérfana JAJAJ.  
  
Haruka: (muy furiosa Y con lagrimas en los ojos y empuñando su puño y corriendo asía donde estaba el Aqua-dan) ¡¡¡¡QUE ESTA LA BAN A PAGAR MUY CARO!!!  
  
Agente aqua1: je que insolente, Shizarigar enséñale a respetar a sus mayores, porque al parecer sus padres no se lo enseñaron JA JA JA JA JA.  
  
El pokemon cangrejo que estaba al medio asintió.  
  
Shizarigar: SHIzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
El pokemon acuático dio un tremendo grito (nda: O_o si es que fue eso) y lanzo un gran chorro de agua asía Haruka, satoshi al ver eso corrió y se puso como escudo para protegerla, el chorro le dio empujándolo a el, Haruka y a pikachu asía las paredes atravesándolas asta terminar fuera de la casa en llamas en el suelo con múltiples heridas y una que otra fractura.  
  
Satoshi: (tratando de ponerse de pie) malditos, regresen….  
  
La casa y el gym se derrumbaban entre llamas al mismo tiempo que satoshi quedaba inconsciente.  
  
-----------------------------------------fin del flash back------------------------------  
  
Miaka: valla………y que paso después.  
  
Satoshi: a Haruka y a mi nos llevaron al hospital de la ciudad, cuando desperté me dijeron que solo avían encontrado los restos de los padres de Haruka…….pero ni rastro del Aqua-dan y ni de Kasumi.  
  
Miaka: ¿y hay termina todo?  
  
Satoshi: no…….., días después, fue el funeral de los padres de Haruka, todos se lamentaban de sus muertes, yo me sentía fracasado por no haber podido hacer algo, quería saber donde estaba Kasumi y porque se la llevaron y también estaba preocupado por Haruka ya que los últimos días no havia estado bien, estaba muy callada y en sus ojos se reflejaba un odio enorme, después de terminado el funeral, Takeshi le ofreció a Masato si quería quedarse en su casa ya que el no tenia casi ningún pariente, entretanto, yo le dije a Haruka que se podía quedar en mi casa, quería ayudarla a sobre ponerse no quería perder a otra persona tan especial para mi, los días pasaban, yo trataba de buscar pistas con ayuda del profesor okido sobre la ubicación del Aqua-dan pero todo era inútil, no avía pista alguna, al mismo tiempo Haruka-san empeoraba cada ves mas, y poco a poco ese brillo que tenían sus ojos se fue apagando, y fueron remplazada, por una mirada llena de ira, oscuridad y odio……-_- pero lo que no sabia era lo que iba a venir asta que un dia….  
  
--------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------  
  
Satoshi: (Entrando a la habitación en que estaba Haruka) buenos días, te traje el desayuno Haruka-san, eh….porque no prendes una luz o abres las ventanas ^^U (pensando) ¡¡Rayos, que puedo hacer para que deje de estar tan triste, -_- seguro me ba decir lo de todos los…que esta bien así y que no tiene hambre!!!  
  
En efecto la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, solo se veia un poco de luz que débilmente pasaban por los bordes de las cortinas, la habitación era no tan emplea, pero a la ves no era pequeña, tenia un escritorio apoyado a la pared, y aun lado el armario, mientras que al lado de la ventana, se encontraba una pequeña mesita con una lámpara, al lado estaba una cama, sobre esta y boca abajo se encontraba Haruka.  
  
Haruka: (con voz apagada) no gracias, estoy bien así….  
  
Satoshi: bue, pero por lómenos deberías comer algo.  
  
Haruka: (con voz apagada) no tengo hambre…..  
  
Satoshi: (dejando la bandeja que trae sobre el escritorio) vamos, tienes que comer un poco, sino vas a enfermar…  
  
Haruka: (con vos apagada pero a la ves fría) me da igual, la vida me traiciono completamente, se llevo a mis padres, mi casa y ni mencionar de que mi hermano se trasformo en un…..un….un…..ga  
  
Satoshi: (interrumpiendo) no me lo recuerdes……-_- valla que los rechazos hicieron estragos en las "PREFERENSIAS" de Takeshi, (cambiando el tema) aunque, debes sobre ponerte sobre todo esto, yo soy tu amigo y no me gusta verte así, no lo soporto.  
  
Haruka se levanto, y se sentó en la cama, al hacerlo satoshi ver su cara a pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos demostraban una frialdad y odio enorme, sin mencionar que su cara tenia unas enormes ojeras y signos de haber estado llorando muchísimo, sin mencionar la palidez de su rostro ya que había dejado de comer ase unos días atrás, satoshi veía a la chica con tristeza, no soportaba verla así, se sentía como un inútil y bueno para nada, quería hacer algo para devolverle la felicidad, a la vez deseaba que esas dudas de su corazón se alejaran, para saber quien de las dos chicas que estaban en su corazón era la única que amaba mas que a nadie, esto lo acongojaba mas al no saber esa respuesta, la habitación se quedo en un profundo silencio, muy molesto, paso como un minuto asta que…  
  
Haruka: (un poco enojada) ¡¿y a ti que mas te da, después de todo tu la amas a ella o no?!  
  
Satoshi: (nervioso y sorprendido) ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!  
  
Haruka: no te hagas el idiota, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, tu amas a Kasumi.  
  
Satoshi: (nervioso) ¡¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!   
  
Haruka: (enojada) ¡¡¡¿entonces si no es verdad, porque as estado becando día y noche al Aqua-dan para rescatarla, eh, dímelo?!!!  
  
Satoshi: (un poco enojado) porque es mi amiga, y además….y además….  
  
Haruka: ¿y bien?   
  
Satoshi: ………no se….no se.  
  
Haruka: (enojado) si lo sabes.  
  
Satoshi: (enojado) ¡¡NO!!  
  
Haruka: (muy enojada) ¡¡SI LO SABES, SIN MENSIONAR QUE ADEMAS NI TE ENTERAS DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS!! (en voz mas baja) ……ni sabes lo que yo siento.  
  
De los ojos de la chica de 10 años empezaron a brotar lagrimas, el entrenador pokemon de pueblo paleta no sabia que hacer, el no sabia porque ella estaba llorando, lo que el sabia era que el la izo sentir mal.  
  
Satoshi: Haruka yo….yo…..  
  
Haruka: (intentando no llorar) tu que…  
  
Satoshi: …….no se….mejor me retiro…necesito pensar.  
  
Haruka: (triste) ………………………………  
  
Satoshi: espero que comas algo, necesitas fuerzas (dicho esto sale de la habitación)  
  
(nda: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T pobre Harukita, * este niño debería aclarar rápido sus sentimientos)  
  
a fuera de la habitación Satoshi caminaba por el pasillo que estaba al lado de la escalera, de repente paro y le da un golpe a la pared.  
  
Satoshi: (molesto) ¡¡RAYOS, SOY UN COMPLETO IMBECIL!!!  
  
En esos se sentían unos pasos subiendo la escalera, era la mamá de satoshi.  
  
Hanako: (preocupada) ¿hijo que te sucede, porque estas así?  
  
Satoshi: (triste) que todo me ah salido mal, no pude hacer nada para salvar a Kasumi y para empeorar la situación Haruka esta cada día peor….  
  
Hanako miro a su hijo, y veía que esta situación lo estaba estresando cada ves mas, la mujer fue asta su hijo y lo abraso dulcemente.  
  
Hanako: te entiendo hijo, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que la policía encuentren a esos criminales, entretanto tú podrías animar Haruka que necesita apoyo a hora mas que nunca.  
  
Satoshi: (llorando) lo único que ago es empeorar las cosas, y para mas remate no se ni lo que quiero.  
  
Hanako: lo se hijo, lo se.  
  
Satoshi: (llorando) ¿que sabes?  
  
Hanako: que no sabes a cual de tus dos amigas es a la que amas en verdad.  
  
Satoshi: (sollozando) ¿como lo supiste?  
  
Hanako: fácil, soy tu madre, te conozco desde que naciste.  
  
Satoshi se abraso mas a su madre sollozando y ella solo lo acariciaba en la cabeza, sabia que su hijo debía desahogarse.  
  
Ese día satoshi trato otras veces de hablar con Haruka, pero esta solo le decía que quería estar sola, ni siquiera probó bocado en el resto del día.  
  
Al día siguiente, satoshi le llevaba nuevamente el desayuno a Haruka, con la esperanza de que el día de hoy la chica estuviera de mejor animo, pero para su sorpresa al entrar a la habitación, esta estaba bacía, el chico gritaba el nombre de la chica para ver si aparecía pero nada, al final vio que en escritorio avía un sobre, satoshi dejo la bandeja que traía, a un lado del mueble y tomo el sobre.  
  
Satoshi: (observando el sobre) ¿será de Haruka? (Satoshi voltea la carta) eh? Es para mi…espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.  
  
Satoshi abre el sobre y saca una pequeña nota que venia hay y esta desia lo siguiente.  
  
Satoshi-san, te agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que te ayas cuidado y darme alojamiento en estos días que han sido duros para mi, sabiendo bien que también lo han sido para ti.  
  
Seguramente al encontrar esta nota yo ya no estaré en tu casa, ya que eh decidido hacer un viaje para hacerme fuerte, para después ir tras el Aqua-dan y vengarme de ellos por la muerte de mi padre, aun no se que les are pero te por seguro que desearan estar muertos, pagaran por haberme arrebatado todo lo que quería, bueno no todo, pero arruinaron mi vida por completo….satoshi….gomen nasai pero..Espero que comprendas, despídeme de tu madre por mi, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver.  
  
Atte. Haruka Yamada.  
  
P.D: resulta que el día que toda esta desgracia empezó, se suponía que seria el día mas feliz de mi vida, pero acabo siendo el mas infeliz.  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta, satoshi la deja caer y sale corriendo de la habitación a decirle a su madre lo ocurrido.  
  
-----------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------------------  
  
Miaka: valla, pobre chica…….esos deseos de venganza la consumieron totalmente.  
  
Satoshi: si..(Pensando) . aun no entiendo como una mujer como esta pudo parar en el Maguma-dan, bue aunque cuando estamos en misión da miedo _.  
  
Miaka: ¬_¬ ¿porque pones esas caras raras?  
  
Satoshi: ^^U pues esteee yo, bueno es que,…..  
  
Miaka: -_- ya olvídalo y dime, ¿que paso después?  
  
Satoshi: veras unos días después…  
  
-----------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------  
  
Vemos a satoshi a las afueras de Masara Taun, donde vemos a Satoshi y frente a el están, el profesor okido, Hanako y Kenji.  
  
Hanako: (triste) ¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto hijo?  
  
Satoshi: si mamá, eh tomado una decisión y es que ire en búsqueda del aqua-dan, asi allare la forma de rescatar a Kasumi, y de seguro en el camino encontrare de Haruka, y de paso…………pues intentare aclarar mis sentimientos.  
  
Hanako: (derramando algunas lagrimas) hijo…….  
  
Prof.okido: bueno satoshi-kun, Kenji y yo seguiremos investigando y reuniendo datos haber si hallamos el paradero del Aqua-dan.  
  
Kenji: así es, cualquier cosa te avisarnos, igual llama de ves en cuando así podremos informarnos mutuamente si hay noticias nuevas.  
  
Satoshi: lo are, y gracias por su ayuda, a hora me marcho, cuídense mucho en especial tu mama.  
  
Hanako: (derramando lagrimas) cuídate mucho hijito y ten mucho cuidado, este viaje será peligroso y ya sabes que debes cambiarte los ya sabes que todos los días….  
  
Al decir esto provoco que satoshi se cayera de espaldas, pero al levantarse solo le dedico una sonrisa a su madre.  
  
Satoshi: lo are mamá….  
  
el chico dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo sin mirar asía tras, detrás de el todos se despedían.  
  
Kenji: ¡¡SUERTE EN EL VIAJE Y TRAELAS CON VIDA.  
  
Prof.okido: ¡¡TEN CUIDADO EL AQUA-DAN ES MUY PELIGROSO!!  
  
------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------  
  
satoshi: luego vague barios meses asta que en una de esas, tuve una batalla con miembros del Maguma-dan, fui derrotado pero el líder de ese escuadrón, me dijo que porque no me unía al Maguma-dan, con el poder que tenia seria bastante útil, hay vino a mi mente, si el Maguma-dan y el Aqua-dan tienen múltiples enfrentamientos, si me uno a ellos tal vez pueda lograr vencer al Aqua-dan, rescatar a Kasumi y evitar que Haruka haga alguna locura.  
  
Miaka: ya veo y ¿que aras después listillo!  
  
Satoshi: U_U aun no lo se.  
  
Miaka: -_- me lo temía (viendo su reloj) O_O ¡¡mira la hora, ay que vestirse rápido, si llegamos tarde el jefe nos matara!!!  
  
Satoshi: O_O boy corriendo.  
  
Después de una rápida bañada y de vestirse satoshi y miaka estaban listo, el traje de satoshi era el típico de un Maguma admin. Mientras que el de miaka era lo mismo solo que la versión femenina, en media hora ya estaban recorriendo los pasillos de la base, se suponía que hoy debían ir a la sala "A-J54P9" ya que debían ir a recibir a un nuevo integrante del batallón en que ellos estaban a cargo.  
  
Miaka: (seria) esta es.  
  
Satoshi: (poniendo su mano en un lector de huellas digitales que avía en la pared) entremos.  
  
La puerta se abrió y de inmediato los dos entraron, al entrar estaba un agente Maguma y atrás de el estaba el nuevo recluta.  
  
Satoshi: (sorprendido) ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER, ERES TU…  
  
¿Qué es lo que le abra pasado a Kasumi, estará viva o muerta? ¿y que fue de Haruka? ¿Lograra satoshi encontrarlas? ¿y quien es el nuevo recluta Maguma que dejo tan sorprendido a satoshi? Esto y más en el próximo episodio  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Se ve una habitación tranquila en que hay un pc, hay se ve un chico como trasfiriendo los datos del fic a otra parte, desde la puerta se oyen como si trataran de entrar a la habitación a la fuerza.  
  
Satoshi himura: oh ^^ sea bienbenidos a mi habitación, bue, como abran visto, este es mi nuevo fic de pokemon, ase tiempo que no avia escribido y en este tiempo muchas cosas an pasado, demasiadas diria yo buenas y malas, talves la mas llamativa para los poke fans es que ya no me cae mal Haruka/May, ^^ a hora me cae muy bien jejeje tanto como Kasumi/Misty, ^^U asta creo que satoshi y Haruka asen buena pareja.  
  
Se escucha afuera como muchos aaml/SAKL fans ase una manifestación afuera del dojo kamiya kashin ryu por las resientes declaraciones-  
  
Satoshi himura: ^^U jajaj ya me prevenia que arian eso, bueno ^^ tambien eh visto los nuevos eps de pokemon que pasan por CN -_- lamentablemente an avido muchos cambios de lo que es musica -_- no me gustan esos cambios ya que aveses ase que el ep pierda el sentido que tenia en la versión original como lo fue en el cap en que Kasumi se fue -_- ojala 4kids pierda los derechos de traer pokemon y que otra mejor empresa traiga los ep y sin cambios, bue por otra parte Pkmn AG es sin duda la mejor temporada de todas ^_^ y ya quiero ver el cap que sale esta semana en japon ba estar bien entretenido, pasando al tema del fic, en este como veran satoshi se a unido al Maguma-dan, la gracia de este fic esque no eh pensado como terminara, tengo una ligera idea, pero aun nose, todo dependera con quien acabe satoshi, puede acabar con Kasumi.  
  
Los aaml/sakl fans empiesan a gritar viva y salatar de alegria.  
  
Satoshi himura: no se emosionen que tambien me gustaria mucho que acabara en SAHL (satoshi and Haruka love)  
  
Al decir eso aparesen los SAHL/aaml2 fans que empiesa a grita yahoooo y saltar de felisidad, esto sorprende mucho a los aaml fans ya que no sabian que existian este tipo de fans y de imediato empiesan a insultar al autor.  
  
Satoshi himura: -_- ya me an dicho muchas veses que me muera, así que mejor busquense insultos mas originales, bue y en los ultmos casos en que mi mente quiera aser sufrir a los lectores talves acabe en una KasumiXharuka.  
  
Esa declaración iso en fadar a todos los fans que estaban presente, mas a los que estaban dentro de la casa y empesaron a forsar puertas y ventanas para entrar a la habitación.  
  
Satoshi himura: -_- creo que no devi decir eso, que suerte que no dije que una opsion era matar a ash…………..creo que no devi decir eso ^^U  
  
Todo empiesa a temblar.  
  
Satoshi himura: O_o creo que tendre problemas  
  
Toda la aviatasion es imbadida por fan y por ash maniaticas con ganas de matar al autor pero al ultimo segundo este estiende sus manos y dise.  
  
Satoshi Himura: ¡¡¡¡¡AH OTRA DIMENSION!!!  
  
Todos los que irrumpieron en la pequeña habitación fueron mandados a otra dimension bueno, no a otra dimension exactamente, mas bien fueron mandados a irac =)  
  
Satoshi himura: fiiiu estubo serca debo prepararme para mi traslado, este lugar ya no es seguro, pero antes aclarare unas cosas, ejemmmmm como iba disiendo antes que me interrumpieran, como este fic apenas empiesa y satoshi tendra que desnredar las confusiones de su corazon, mientras a la ves muchas sorpresas, buenas y malas iran aparesiendo, bue espero que el este fanfic sea de su agrado, esta ves tratare de actualisar mas seguido y tambien tratare de actualisar mis demas fic, bue nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias y quejas pueden mandarlas a mi mail fs__pag@hotmail.com o simplemente dejen un Review^_^  
  
POKEMON GETO TAMO  
  
Y que el poder de mewtwo los acompañe  
  
Los personajes de pocket monsters no me pertenecen, pertenecen a satoshi tajiri, TV-TOKYO y game freank.  
  
Mientras que el personaje de Miaka le pertenece al autor de este fic osea yo. 


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

Pocket monsters: Los bandos han cambiado, pero los dilemas del corazón no.  
  
Por: Satoshi Himura Kamiya.  
  
Como vimos en el capitulo anterior, Satoshi y miaka se dirigían a recoger a un nuevo integrante de la unidad en que estos estaba a cargo, pero al abrir la puerta Satoshi se llevo una gran sorpresa.  
  
Capitulo 2: ¡Sorpresa!  
  
Satoshi: (sorprendido) ….no puedo creerlo …….esto debe ser un sueño,…….¿enserio eres tu, Haruka?  
  
En efecto la chica que tenia enfrente era Haruka, aunque aun satoshi no podía creérselo, ya que la chica había cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que la vio, en primera era mucho mas alta, su cuerpo estaba mejor formado, sin mencionar que a hora estaba mucho mas bella que antes y eso que desde que satoshi la recordaba ella siempre abia sido bella, Haruka bestia el típico uniforme versión femenina de un agente Maguma y por su cara al parecer ella también estaba sorprendida, aunque no lo paresia ya que su mirada era bastante seria.  
  
Haruka: (sorprendida) ¿Satoshi? ¿Qué ases aquí?  
  
Satoshi: ¬_¬U eso debería preguntarlo yo, pero ya ni que, soy un Maguma admin., en pocas palabras tu superior, a hora dime tu ¿Qué demonios ases en un lugar así?  
  
Haruka: (seria) no se para que lo preguntas, yo creo que ya lo debes saber.  
  
Agente Maguma: (interrumpiendo) valla así que ya la conocen, bien entonces yo me retiro, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer que andar con mocosos.  
  
El tipo empezó a caminar asía la salida.  
  
Miaka: ¬_¬ valla, al parecer el señor no quiere perder el tiempo con niños, pero si lo pierde tratando de conquistar a la doctora en jefe.  
  
El comentario de miaka provoco que el Maguma-groundt se cayera de espaldas, cuando se recupero este salio molesto del lugar.  
  
Maguma-groundt: ¬¬* (hablando por lo bajo) maldita mujer del demonio, será de un rango mayor y con gran habilidad…..pero………..¡¡¡EN VERDAD ES UNA COMPLETA INEPTA!!!  
  
De repente algo golpea al hombre por la espalda asiendo que se valla contra un muero, estrellándose con toda su cara en este, atrás de el cruzada de brazos estaba miaka con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Miaka: ¬¬* deberías aprender a hablar en vos mas baja, en especial cuando hablas mal de tus superiores.  
  
Maguma-groundt: @_@ lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
Miaka: ¬¬* y esto no se quedara así, en castigo tendrás que asear todos los baños de el cuartel por una semana.  
  
Maguma-groundt: @_@ si señora.  
  
Miaka: ¬¬* a hora serán 2 semanas por tratarme de vieja.  
  
Maguma-ground: T_TU  
  
Miaka: ¬¬* a hora aléjate de mi presencia.......¡¡A HORA MISMO!!!  
  
El Maguma-groundt pego un salto y se fue corriendo con una cara muerta de miedo.  
  
Miaka: (con cara de niña buena) ^_^ así esta mejor.  
  
Entretanto satoshi y Haruka se habían quedando viendo la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
Haruka: ^^U ¿y ella quien es?  
  
Satoshi: ^^U mi compañera de equipo, ambos somos Maguma admin. Y ambos estamos a cargo de la misma unidad y es mi compañera de cuarto.  
  
Haruka: valla…(pensando) O_oU se ve que la vida de estos fuera de misiones es completamente distinta a lo que me imaginaba.  
  
Miaka: ^^U bueno, odio interrumpir el feliz rencuentro amoroso pero…  
  
Satoshi y Haruka: (interrumpiendo) ¬¬* ¡¡¡¡¡¿AH QUE TE REFIERES CON RECUNTRO AMOROSO?!!!!!  
  
Miaka: (en forma chibi) ^^U este yo no eh dicho nada, y como iba diciendo pues, ^^U es mejor que llevemos las cosas de Haruka a su habitación.  
  
Satoshi: si creo que es lo mejor.  
  
Miaka: a por cierto se me olvido decirte que ella también es nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto^^.  
  
Haruka: ^^ genial.  
  
Satoshi: O_o oye espera un momento.  
  
Miaka: ¿que pasa satoshi-kun? ¿Acaso no quieres que ella viva con nosotros?  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que Haruka bajara un poco la mirada poniendo una cara como de tristeza, pero esto casi ni se notaba, ya que por alguna razón siempre mantenía una mirada seria.  
  
Satoshi: no es eso, lo que pasa es que solo hay dos camas, O_o en donde va dormir Haruka.  
  
Miaka: bueno (poniendo cara inocente) ¿que tal si tu y ella duermen juntos en la misma cama? ^^.  
  
Satoshi y Haruka: (hiper rojos) Ò/////Ó ¡¡¡¡TU ESTAS MUY LOCA!!!!  
  
Miaka: ^^U era broma, era broma, ^^ aunque seguro eso les gustaría.  
  
Satoshi y Haruka: ¬///¬*  
  
Miaka: ^^U esta bien, esta bien, bueno para solucionar el problema, ^^ Haruka tu dormirás en la cama de satoshi y a satoshi le pasaremos un fotón.  
  
Satoshi: ¡¡¡OYE!!! ¬¬*.  
  
Haruka: me paréese bien^^.  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬* ¡¡¡Un momento!!!  
  
Miaka: ^^ entonces todo arreglado.  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬*** ¿acaso mi opinión no cuenta?  
  
Miaka: si cuenta, pero debes aprender a ser un caballero pequeño toshi-chan^^.  
  
Satoshi: (refunfuñando) hrkeheorpfj`dsks`.  
  
Haruka y miaka: jiijijiji  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬ muy graciosas.  
  
Miaka: ^_^ muy bien partamos rápido, toshi-chan, se amable y trae las cosas de Haruka-chan a la habitación.  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬* no soy tu sirviente.  
  
Miaka: hazlo o te dejo sin cenar.  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬** (cargando las maletas)  
  
Miaka: ^^ bien a hora vamos (sale de la habitación)  
  
Haruka: oki, (en tono burlesco) y toshi-chan ten cuidado con mis cosas jijijiji (sale de la habitación y sigue a miaka)  
  
Satoshi: ¬¬* muy graciosa (suspira) en fin, me alegra verla denuedo ^^ (se da cuenta de que lo dejaron atrás y sale corriendo tras las chicas) ¡¡¡hey, espérenme!!  
  
Una ves mas vemos a satoshi y a miaka a hora acompañados por Haruka recorriendo los pasillos del cuartel Maguma.  
  
Miaka: ah (poniendo su mano en la cabeza y mirando a Haruka) ^^U a hora que recuerdo no nos hemos presentado, yo soy miaka shinsaiku y vengo de isla numeshi y tengo 22 años.  
  
Haruka: ^^ valla pues mucho gusto, como sabrás me llamo Haruka, Haruka Yamada, provengo de Touka city…..(al recordar a su antiguo hogar Haruka no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió ase unos años atrás en el incidente en que sus padres murieron a manos del Aqua-dan) y bueno tengo 13 años ^^.  
  
Miaka: ^^ pues estas bien desarrollada para tu edad, ^_^ seguro que a toshi-chan le costara controlarse ^_-.  
  
Satoshi: (un poco mas lejos y cargando las maletas) ¡¡¡TE ESCUCHE!!!  
  
Miaka: rayos, que buen oído tiene, T_T que feliz soy mi joven aprendiz crees con rapides.  
  
Haruka: ^^U ehhhhh…(pensando) valla mujer ^^U.  
  
De repente miaka se detiene frente a una puerta, mete su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca una tarjeta, esta la mete en una ranura y luego la saca rápidamente, una luz verde se prende y la puerta corrediza se abre.  
  
Miaka: ^^ bien Haruka-chan, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.  
  
Haruka: ^^ arigatou.  
  
Pikachu: ¡¡PIKA!!! ^_^ (Salta a los brazos de Haruka)  
  
Haruka: hola pikachu^^.  
  
Satoshi: (cargando las maletas) Hey, no estorben en la pasada.  
  
El chico iba entrar al departamento pero justo al pisar a dentro tropieza con algo y se cae con todo y maletas enzima de las dos chicas quedando en una pose MUY comprometedora.  
  
Miaka: (debajo de satoshi y alzando un brazo) ¡¡¡¡Toshi-chan, deja de obedecer a tus hormonas!!!!  
  
Satoshi: (enzima de miaka y Haruka y con barias maletas sobre el) ¡¡¡DEJA DE INSINUAR QUE SOY PERVERTIDO!!!  
  
miaka: ¿pero como no quieres que no te diga asi?, si estas tratando profanar a una menor .  
  
Satoshi: (enojado) ¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!  
  
Haruka: @/////@.  
  
Bueno después de que solucionaran el problema de la caída, satoshi y cia empezaron desempacar las cosas de Haruka.  
  
Haruka: valla satoshi-san nunca imagine que estuvieras trabajando para el Maguma-dan.  
  
Satoshi: ^^U ni yo creería que te encontraría aquí, igual me alegra verte de nuevo Haruka-chan, además uno de mis objetivos del porque entre al Maguma-dan se a cumplido.  
  
Haruka: ¿a si? ¿Y cual es?  
  
Satoshi: (sonriendo) encontrarte a ti ^^.  
  
La chica de cabello castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.  
  
Haruka: ¿y….cual es tu otro objetivo?  
  
Satoshi: pues…..saber si Kasumi aun esta viva y si lo esta, ir a rescatarla.  
  
Haruka: (un poco triste) ¿y cuando la rescates, que aras después?  
  
El ambiente se quedo en silencio por varios minutos, tanto a satoshi como a Haruka se les izo muy familiar esta escena, lo que resulto mas incomodo aun, todo paresia que este silencio duraría para siempre asta que.  
  
Satoshi: la verdad, aun no se, debo pensar en muchas cosas.  
  
Haruka: ¿como que?  
  
Satoshi: pues veras…..es que, nada olvídalo, ¿por cierto y tu que as echo todos estos años?  
  
Otra ves la habitación quedo en un silencio absoluto, esto incomodo mas a satoshi y a Haruka de lo que estaban ya asta que por fin Haruka rompió el silencio que se avía formado.  
  
Haruka: nada en especial.  
  
Satoshi: (en tono irónico) si como no (en vos seria) a mi no me engañas.  
  
Haruka: no estoy engañando a nadie.  
  
Satoshi: ase unos años atrás, recuerdo bien que tu sed de venganza era bastante grande.  
  
Al mencionar esto el rostro de Haruka se puso bien serio.  
  
Haruka: pues el pasado es pasado, no me compares con una niña de 10 años.  
  
Satoshi: pues por lo que me dijiste antes, "no se para que lo preguntas, yo creo que ya lo debes saber" seguramente tu ira no a disminuido es mas esa sed de venganza que tienes a crecido mas, demasiado diría yo, se te ve en los ojos.  
  
La chica levanto la cabeza rápidamente dejando ver que sus ojos reflejaban un odio tremendo, por un momento satoshi se asusto, no creia que la cosa era mas grave de lo que avía imaginado.  
  
Haruka: (furiosa) ¡¡Pues yo no hice nada así que mete telo en la cabeza!!! ¡¡¡¿Entendido?!!!  
  
Satoshi iba a responder pero justo empezó a sonar el ruido de un teléfono, provenía de uno de los bolsillos del chico, este metió su mano y saco su teléfono celular.  
  
Satoshi: (hablando por el cell) ¿si?............si señor,…………¿es muy importante?...........ya veo……..si………….entiendo, como usted diga iré para ya enseguida……..adiós señor (cuelga y mete el cell en su bolsillo) el jefe me llamo, dice que tiene una misión para nosotros, boy y vuelvo y……no creas que esta conversación a terminado, adiós (el chico fue asía la puerta y oprimió un botón, la puerta se abrió, satoshi salio del departamento y luego la puerta se serró a sus espaldas, hay el chico se apoyo en la puerta y dio un suspiro) que are…..  
  
Dicho esto el chico comenzó a caminar asía su destino, mientras, dentro del departamento una Haruka mas calmada estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Haruka: (pensando) ¿que are? Tal vez deba decirle la verdad a satoshi-san, no se, lo que se es que esta es mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento….(triste) espero tener una oportunidad, no quiero alejarme de el de nuevo, no quiero perder a otro ser querido una ves mas…  
  
En eso apareció miaka vertiendo una blusa color blanco, unos pantalones negros y en la mano llevaba una cerveza.  
  
Miaka: ^^ ¿porque tan pensativa?  
  
Haruka: no es nada…  
  
Miaka: jajajaja me recuerdas a toshi-chan, bue ponte algo cómoda hoy tenemos día libre además, al parecer a hora empezaran los días difíciles.  
  
Haruka: ¿uh? ¿Por qué?  
  
Miaka: intuición femenina, además esa llamada que recibió satoshi-chan debe ser de que pronto una misión grande empezara, así que hoy tu y yo nos divertiremos.  
  
Haruka se pensó esto por un momento asta que por fin dio una sonrisa y dijo.  
  
Haruka: muy bien ^^.  
  
Miaka: ^^fantástico, (sacando unos controles de game cube) =) a hora jugaremos S.S.B.M, ya estoy harta de ganarle a toshi-chan, necesito otro reto JO JO JO JO JO.  
  
Haruka: ^^U espero que el vuelva rápido.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar del cuartel, satoshi se encontraba en una habitación muy elegante, estaba de pie y frente a el avía un escritorio con barios papeles, avia una silla giratoria dada vuelta y una persona sentada, solo que le daba la espalda a satoshi.  
  
Satoshi: ¿este señor, cual es la siguiente misión de mi unidad?  
  
Jefe Maguma: (sin voltear) una bastante compleja y de suma importancia.  
  
Satoshi: ¿que tanto?  
  
Jefe Maguma: digamos que por fin el objetivo principal del Maguma-dan será echo cumplido y echo realidad.  
  
Satoshi: ya veo y ¿que es lo que debemos hacer?  
  
Jefe Maguma: como ves en el escritorio hay un sobre negro, hay están todos los informes y instrucciones sobre esta misión, léelos y cuando estén en tu departamento, léelos con miaka y preparen todo, así y en los documentos salen la hora en que deben partir, espero que esta misión salga con éxito y mucho cuidado, de seguro el Aqua-dan también estará hay.  
  
Satoshi: ¿de verdad? Esta bien, tendré mucho cuidado, pero, ¿esta seguro que la nueva integrante, la señorita Haruka Yamada debería estar en esta misión?  
  
Jefe Maguma: JA JA JA por supuesto, como sabrás, uno de nuestros campos de entrenamientos fue atacado por el Aqua-dan ase unos 3 meses atrás.  
  
Satoshi: lose.  
  
Jefe Maguma: pues, ella estaba en ese lugar como nueva integrante recién entrada y fue la única sobreviviente.  
  
Satoshi: ¿puedo preguntar como? Por lo que se lo que paso hay fue una total masacre.  
  
Jefe Maguma: JA JA JA deberías ver mas los informes y lo sabrás, mejor ni yo lo cuento, nunca creí que una chica cometiera tal barbaridad (pensando) bueno sin contar a esa desgraciada Aqua-admin. que nos a creado muchos problemas en distintas ocasiones arrrgggg.  
  
Satoshi: (pensando) a hora mas que nunca quiero saber que a hecho Haruka durante estos años (hablando) entiendo, a hora si no le molesta me retiro, iré a preparar todo.  
  
Jefe Maguma: muy bien, espero tener buenos resultados.  
  
Satoshi: los tendrá señor.  
  
Dicho esto satoshi salio de la oficina del jefe del Maguma-dan y comenzó su caminata asía su departamento.  
  
Satoshi: (pensando) por lo que veo las cosas han empezado a moverse, yo también debo hacerlo.  
  
Mientras en el departamento de Satoshi, miaka desempacaba las cosas de Haruka y las ponía en un closet, mientras tanto Haruka se estaba dando un baño.  
  
Miaka: es mejor que te apures, toshi-chan debe estar por llegar, si llega y sabe que estas en el baño le puede dar por espiarte JO JO JO.  
  
Haruka: (desde la ducha) ¡¡Muy graciosa!!  
  
Miaka seguía desempacando asta que se encontró con una vieja foto que estaba en la maleta de Haruka, la tomo y la empezó a ver, era una foto en que salía el antiguo quinteto.  
  
Miaka: ^^ valla pero si es toshi-chan, jejeje Haruka-chan se sonrojo por estar a lado de toshi-chan.  
  
Miaka estaba viendo a todo el grupo que salía en aquella foto asta que enfoco su vista en una de los que salían hay, en ese momento su cara puso una expresión de sorpresa y su mano con que sostenía la foto empezó a temblar.  
  
Miaka: (sorprendida) no……no puede ser, pero si es….  
  
Mientras muy lejos del cuartel, una persona que bestia una gabardina, con una bufanda puesta hablaba por teléfono desde una bambina telefónica.  
  
¿¿??: (Hablando por teléfono y usando un decodificador de vos) ¿estas seguro de eso? Bien, ¿ella no sospecho nada? Magnifico, serás bien recompensado, muy bien espero tu informe mañana, te llamare a las 11.00 PM, una cosa, ¿el estará hay? Magnifico adiós.  
  
La misteriosa persona colgó y salio de la cabina, vio asía un reloj de la calle y apuntaban que eran ya las 1.00 PM, el tipo sonrió, era una fortuna que nadie estuviera en las calles, y sonrió complacido, el tipo camino un poco y de repente se metió en un callejón.  
  
¿¿??: Valla que mi plan de distracción funciono, toda la multitud se fue al pequeño espectáculo que les prepare, aunque lastima por ese avión lleno de pobre gente, JA como si me importara, bien por fin a llegado el momento en que obtendré lo que desde el principio debió haber sido mío (Dicho esto el sujeto empezó a reírse maliciosamente) JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.  
  
Haruka a resulto ser el nuevo integrante de la unidad de satoshi, a hora que es lo que sucederá ¿Cuál es esa misión tan importante? ¿Satoshi descubrirá el pasado de Haruka? ¿Por qué se sorprendió tanto miaka? ¿y quien es el tipo de la gabardina y a que se refería?  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
A hora nos encontramos en un espesie de angar bastante grande, hay se encuentra un trailer que de cargalle lleva un gran bulto que es tapado por una manta aunque por lo bajo salen barios cables que ban a dar a una laptop, hay se encuentra un un chico mas bien es el autor que cliquea veloz mente.  
  
Satoshi Himura: ^^ que tal a todos, nos vemos denuevo jejeje como ven acabe un capitulo mas del fic O_o aproximadamente en 3 dias y en la misma semana, T_T esto es un milagro generalmente me demoraba en terminar un cap un mes BUAAAA que feliz soy (recupera sus impostyras) ejem ejem bueno como abran visto ya slaio el capitulo 2 del fic, espero que les aya gustado, y como ven nuevos interrogates surgieron, ^^ aver que sucederá en el capitulo 3 que ba estar muy movido, por lo mientras yo seguire escribiendo y preparandome por si acaso debo aser un escape de emergencia^^   
  
bue a hora me contestare los review y mails.  
  
Link/Silver: ^^ jejej gracias, y como abras visto ya deves saber quien era la persona detras de la puerta.  
  
ARCANGEL9: o_O pues entonses tendre que prepararme para correr por siacaso, y es bueno saber que eh mejorado, la verdad ase mucho que no avia escrito un fic de poke y espero este terminarlo completo, y sobre lo que le susedio a misty, pues aun tendras que esperar, y yo tambien quiero ver las maldades que ase ash en el maguma-dan.  
  
hermi12: X_x one-chan me sacaste el aire, me alegra que te guste y interese el fic ^^ espero no desepsionarte y no te preocupes para este fic no es nesesario que ayas visto la serie, y igual si algo no lo entiendes me lo puedes preguntar a mi ^_^ y claro que te avisare cuando este el capitulo 2 O_o aunque en si ya esta listo asique te avisare en encuanto te vea.  
  
carlos pena bonilla: gracias por tu mail y me alegro que te aya gustado el primer cap de mi fic, ^^ bue espero que tus ansias sean sasiadas con este capitulo que ya esta en linea a hora espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
^^ bue ya saben criticas y comentarios a fs__pag@hotmail.com o solo dejenme un review.  
  
Nos vemos en otro cap o en otro fic.  
  
POKEMON GETO TAMO  
  
Y que el poder de mewtwo los acompañe  
  
Los personajes de pocket monsters no me pertenecen, pertenecen a satoshi tajiri, TV-TOKYO y game freank. 


	3. capitulo3: ¡misión, Traición y leyenda!

**_Pocket _****_monsters:_****__**

**_ Prologo _****_del final._****__**

**_Por: _****_Satoshi Himura Kamiya._**

**__**

en el capitulo anterior, Satoshi y miaka descubrieron que su nueva compañera era nada mas ni menos que Haruka, además que una nueva misión les espera.

**_Traducciones del japonés a la versión en español._**

**__**

Kaiorga - Kyogre.

Guraadon -Groudon.

Sekichiku City -Fuschia City.

Roketto-dan -Tem Rocket.

Kojiro -James.

Musashi -Jesse.

Nyaasu -Meowth.

Soonansu -Wobbuffet.

Fuudin -Alakazam.

Yomawaru -Dusclops.

Abusoru -Absol.

Burakkii -Umbreon.

Eefi -Espeon.

Pijotto -Pidgeot.

Furaigon -Flygon.

Boomanda -Salamence.

Marunoomu -Swalot.

Hassamu -Scizor.

Goosuto -Haunter.

Dagutorio -Dugtrio.

Eaamudo -Skarmory.

Nokutasu -Cacturne.

Zanguusu -Zangoose.

Habuneeku -Seviper.

Nukenin -Shedinja.

Chaaremu -Medicham.

Kekkingu -Slaking.

Yarukimono -Vigoroth.

Kairikii -Machamp.

Bakuuda- Camerupt.

Guraena -Mightyena.

Hindi -Arcanine.

Sandopan- Sandslash.

Shijeru- Gary.

Ookido- oak

Orenji Shotou -Islas naranjas.

nii-chan- hermano.

**__**

**_CAPITULO 3: ¡misión, Traición y leyenda!_**

El agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre el desnudo cuerpo de la chica de cabello castaño, a simple vista se veía que la chica en verdad estaba bien formada para su edad, la chica disfrutaba del baño relajante, esto le ayudaba a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos.

Haruka: (pensando) que bien se siente, nada mejor que una ducha caliente, después de tanto lió, por fin, pronto podré vengarme del Aqua-dan por lo que le hicieron a mis padres….., gracias a eso eh pasado cientos de desgracias,……(apaga la ducha) además……no me esperaba encontrarme con satoshi……..bueno tenia planeado ir a decirle lo que siento después de que todo terminara pero, al parecer las cosas se adelantaran…aunque de seguro mi amor por el no es correspondido, ya que el siempre a querido a "ELLA" y de seguro aun es así………

La chica de cabello castaño salio de la ducha y se empezó a secar con una toalla, luego uso esta misma para tapar su cuerpo, al salir del baño se veía a Miaka tomando una foto con una expresión de sorpresa.

Haruka: ¿esteeeeeee pasa algo?

Miaka: (asustándose un poco) ¡¡¡¡aaaaaah!!!! Este yo bueno es que veras, U es que sacando algunas cosas encontré esta foto (le muestra la foto)

Haruka: Valla, que recuerdos era cuando satoshi y yo viajábamos por hoen.

Miaka: ¿y quienes son las otras 3 personas?

Haruka: pues…..son Kasumi…

Miaka: (pensando) así que esa es la otra chica que esta metida en el corazón de satoshi.

Haruka: …..mi hermano Masato y Takeshi.

Miaka: ya veo (pensando) así que ese es el nombre de esa persona…..

Haruka: ¿pasa algo?

Miaka: U ¿a mi? No, no me pasa absolutamente nada.

Haruka: ¿entonces porque estas tan seria?

Miaka: U eh……..por nada.

Haruka: ¿segura?

Miaka: ¬¬U si estoy segura y deja de preguntar tanto y ve a vestirte, porque si llega toshi-chan y te ve así, va intentar hacer una de sus pervertídesees.

Haruka: U no creo, pero igual (entra en la habitación de Miaka)

Miaka: (sentándose en una silla) al parecer, van a empezar a aparecer eventos de suma importancia, bueno, abra que esperar que noticias trae satoshi-kun…

Justo la puerta se abre, y entra satoshi.

Satoshi: (sentándose y arrojando unos papeles a la mesa) valla día…

Miaka: ¿ya nos asignaron una nueva misión?

Satoshi: si…todas las instrucciones están en esos archivos.

Miaka: bueno, entonces hay que verlos.

Satoshi: si……….solo espera, me cambiare de ropa.

Miaka: oki.

Satoshi va y entra a su habitación, minutos mas tarde vemos a miaka, satoshi usando una plallera negra y pantalones azules y a Haruka vistiendo una polera blanca y enzima lleva un chaleco rojo, y los mismos pantalones que usa en Pkmn ag, los 3 están viendo los informes, detalles y ordenes que deben realizar para la misión que se les viene.

Miaka: bien, según esto tenemos que robar el antiguo libro **"La batalla entre la tierra y el océano"**.

Haruka: ¿para que el jefe querrá un libro?

Satoshi: (leyendo un informe) no es cualquier libro, ya que este cuenta la batalla librada entre Guraadon y Kaiorga, sin mencionar que tiene datos de estos pokemon y la posible ubicación en que estén.

Haruka: ya veo, ¿eso quiere decir que el Aqua-dan también va tras ese libro?

Satoshi: así es, así que esta misión no será fácil.

Miaka: mas difícil aun, mira esto, el libro se encuentra en el centro de investigación arqueológico pokemon, ubica en las montañas entre Kanto y Jouto.

Haruka: a hora que recuerdo, una ves oí hablar a mi padre que el CIAP tenia una vigilancia constante y un poderoso sistema de seguridad.

Miaka: así es, sin mencionar que con los años ha ido mejorando.

Satoshi: mmmmmmm será difícil……..bueno lo que podríamos ah……(serio)

Miaka: ¿pasa algo?

Satoshi no dijo nada, solo señalaba asía la puerta, Haruka y miaka miraron extrañadas cuando de repente oyeron un ruido muy pequeño que venia desde hay, era como el de una respiración, satoshi se acerco a la puerta, y apretó el botón, y la puerta se abrió, de inmediato un tipo con el traje del Maguma-dan callo, en su mano derecha tenia un una pequeña maquina que paresia una mini grabadora, el hombre levanto la vista asía arriba y para su mala suerte se encontró con los fríos y no muy amistosos ojos de satoshi.

Hombre: (levantándose) esteeeee yo bueno, solo quería……eh….¡¡¡YA ME BOY!!!! (Dicho esto empezó a huir)

Satoshi: ¡¡¡¡HEY, ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!!!

El tipo seguía corriendo a toda prisa.

Satoshi: rallos (empieza a correr) ¡¡¡Pikachu, ven rápido!!!

De inmediato de la habitación pikachu sale corriendo a toda velocidad, seguido por miaka y Haruka.

Haruka: (corriendo) ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Miaka: (corriendo) nos e, pero juzgando el aparato que traía en sus manos, debe ser un espía.

Mas adelante satoshi y pikachu corrían a todo dar tras el espía.

Satoshi: rallos no lo podemos dejar escapar…….mmmmm ¡¡¡ya se!!! ¡¡¡¡PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT A LO MAXIMO!!!!

Pikachu: ¡pika! ¡¡¡¡¡Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

El roedor eléctrico lanzo un potente descarga sobre el misterioso hombre provocando que este se retuerza de dolor y cayendo al piso con barias quemaduras.

Satoshi: ¡¡¡bien echo pikachu!!! (Tomando al hombre por el cuello de su ropa y poniéndolo contra la pared) a hora confiesa, ¿quien eres, que es lo que asías y que es lo que quieres?

Hombre: (medio aturdido por la descarga) ¿que te importa mocoso? Suéltame o las pa…

El espía no puedo terminar su frase ya que satoshi empezó a zamarrearlo, provocando que el tipo se golpeara mas de una ves fuerte en la cabeza.

Hombre: arggggggggg…..

Satoshi: (con vos fría) creo que no estas en posición de quejarte, así que responde de una ves o te ira peor, una ves mas, ¿Quién eres, que asías y que es lo que quieres?

Hombre: (medio mareado) me llamo daigoru y soy un espía a sueldo, agggg, tenia que sacar información de todas sus operaciones…..

Satoshi: bien eso es un progreso, a hora dime ¿Quién te contrato?

Daigoru: JA JA JA JA, ¿crees que le diré a un chiquillo los nombres de mis clientes?

Satoshi: ¿con que no hablaras eh?

Satoshi sonríe malévolamente y le da fuerte puñetazo en la cara a daigoru, provocando que su nariz sangre y queden inconsciente, justo en ese instante llegan miaka y Haruka, acompañada por dos guardias Maguma.

Satoshi: (soltando al tipo) tuvimos un infiltrado, pude averiguar que es un espía a sueldo pero no quiso decir quien era su cliente…

Miaka: ¬¬ debiste golpearlo menos fuerte para que no quedara inconsciente.

Haruka: yo creo que debería haberlo golpeado mas duro.

Miaka: --U pero nos conviene mas que este vivo para saber quien es el que lo envió.

Satoshi: mmmmmmm tal vez fue el Aqua-dan.

Haruka: o alguna otra organización…

Miaka: bien eso lo dirá este tipo cuando despierte (hablándole a los guardias) ustedes dos, lleven a este tipo a la sala de interrogatorios, averigüen quien lo contrato, cuanta información a sacado asía fuera, ¡¡¡rápido!!!

Guardias Maguma: si señora.

Los guardias tomaron a daigoru y se lo llevaron asía la sala de interrogaciones.

Satoshi: mmmm esto no es bueno.

Haruka: ¿crees que tenga que ver con el Aqua-dan y la misión?

Satoshi: ……si….mucho me temo.

La tarde paso volando lejos del cuartel del Maguma-dan, en una ciudad que ya aviamos visto antes, en un edificio abandonado, en una habitación lúgubre y oscura, se veía que no avía sido utilizada en años, las ventanas estaban bloqueadas con tablas de madera, provocando que los rayos del sol no entraran, en el medio hay una mesa con un laaptop sobre esta, frete al ordenador portátil vemos al misterioso personaje de gabardina solo que esta ves no lleva sombrero, demo su rostro no podía verse, en la pantalla del monitor avía un hombre con un pelicate celeste con una A tatuada en forma de huesos, vestía un especie de traje color negro y tenia barba, era nada mas ni menos que Archie, el jefe supremo del aqua-dan.

Archie: bien dame tu informe.

¿¿ ??: Todo va según lo planeado, aunque el agente 023-D-Aqua-grounth fue descubierto, le ordene al agente 0189-J-Aqua-grount que lo liquidara sin ser visto.

Archie: Buen trabajo, no deben enterarse de nada, y que mas tienes.

¿¿??: Como lo aviamos pensado, el Maguma-dan intentara robar el **"La batalla entre la tierra y el océano"**, tienen planeado enviar a su grupo elite y como es de esperarse la razón es que saben que estaremos hay.

Archie: perfecto, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguiremos ese preciado libro y acabaremos con ese grupo elite que nos a causado tantos problemas, sin ellos el Maguma-dan no es nada, ya no abra obstáculos para que el poder del agua reine en todo el mundo, (de inmediato empezó a reírse de malignamente) Mujajajjajajajajajajaja.

¿¿??: Je Je Je Je Je Je, y yo tendré lo que por derecho siempre debió ser mío.

Archie: Bien realiza todo lo planeado, y recuerda no quiero ni el más mínimo fallo, ¿entendido?!

¿??: ¡Si señor!

La comunicación se corta y la misteriosa persona apoya sus codos en el teclado y junta sus manos.

¿¿??: Las cartas ya están puestas, (sonríe) esto solo son los preparativos JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

El extraño personaje de gabardina se ríe malignamente, dejando ese lugar, a hora vemos un pequeño pueblo en Kanto, muy cercano a Sekichiku City, en un gym de entrenamiento Pokemon, vemos un globo con la cara de un Nyaasu, abordo se divisaba la silueta de 2 humanos y de un Pokemon, era nada mas ni menos que….

-musica: rocketto-dan no theme-

Kojiro: (muy alegre) Juas Juas Juas otro gran triunfo para el Rocketo-dan.

Musashi: (con una copa con champán) Por fin se acabaron los años de derrotas constantes, ya nadie puede detenernos somos invencibles JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Kojiro: y además el jefe nos a estado premiando bien.

Musashi: de seguro seremos los sucesores del ¡Roketto-dan!

Los dos humanos celebraban alegremente su resiente robo, sin mencionar que desde que Satoshi "Desapareci" ase ya 2 años atrás con Pikachu, el trío de ineptos se empezó a centralizar en otros objetivos, rápidamente subieron al camino del éxito y se convirtieron en un poderoso elemento del Roketto-dan, pero, no todos estaban alegres el Pokemon felino miraba asía el atardecer con mirada nostálgica.

Kojiro: ¿que te pasa chimuelo?

Musashi: ¿porque no celebras? Siempre estas así, deberías estar feliz que por fin somos reconocidos.

Al oír las palabras de sus compañeros el Pokemon solo dio un suspiro y dijo.

Nyaasu: si, somos reconocidos, pero…. El trabajo ah sido muy facil…. Ya no es lo mismo….. ah decir verdad, desde que desaparesio el bobo y su Pikachu, las cosas no son iguales, ya no hay reto ni nada, cuando estaba el bobo y Pikachu…… pues…. Simplemente eso si eran retos, que nunca pudimos superar….

Al escuchar esto Musashi y Kojiro quedaron paralizados y bajaron sus miradas para después quedar cada uno en un rincón oscuro de la canastilla del globo.

Kojiro: (deprimido) es cierto…

Musashi: (deprimida) nunca pudimos pasar esa gran barrera llamada bobo y Pikachu...

Kojiro: seria fantástico poder localizar al bobo, para así quitarle a Pikachu.

Musashi: si… así por fin no abría nada que fuera capas para debernos.

Nyaasu: ¡ESO ES!

Nyaasu pego un brinco de felicidad.

Kojiro: ¿eso es que chimuelo?

Nyaasu: ¿Qué no lo ven? Recuerden, a hora somos lo mejor, la cream de la cream del Roketto-dan, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Kojiro: si eso ya lo sabemos chimuelo, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con Pikachu?

Nyaasu: mucho, como lo mejor de lo mejor, tenemos acceso a la mejor red de información computacional que hay en el Roketto-dan, cosa que solo lo mejor de lo mejor tiene ese acceso.

Musashi: oooooh, ya te entendí, ósea ¿tu propones que usemos las súper computadoras del equipo para rastrear al bobo y así dar con Pikachu?

Nyaasu: ¡¿NYA ASI ES?!

Kojiro: ¡eres muy listo chimuelo!

Musashi: ¡bien pensado!

Kojiro: ¡es hora de volver a intentar atrapar a Pikachu!

Musashi: ¡y esta ves nadie nos detendrá!

Los tres: ¡El Roketto-dan SE VA A ATRAPAR A PIKACHU COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!

Soonansu: (saliendo de su mounstar ball sin permiso) Soooooooooooonaaaaaaansuuu.

Así el globo se fue alejando mientras el sol se ocultaba y daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto en la base Maguma, mas precisamente en la habitación de Satoshi donde avían 5 personas además de los 3 que dormían allí, todos estaba sentados mientras Miaka y uno de las 6 personas estaban en el ordenador portátil, en la pared avía una especie de pantalla gigante donde se veían varias cosas que salían en el ordenador.

Miaka: bien, hisai y yo, hicimos un análisis rápido de la misión, antes de empezar las instrucciones y las explicaciones de que van las cosas en esta ocasión, asignare lo que aran cada uno y los grupos.

- hisai como siempre serás la encargada de todo lo referido con computación, escaneo del lugar, etc…

-ficha técnica de hisai-

nombre: hisai masakameru.

Sexo: femenino.

Edad: 20.

Especialidad: experta en todo lo referido a informática, cibernética, mecánica etc...

Pokemon's: Fuudin, Yomawaru, Abusoru, Burakkii, Eefi.

Descripción física: mide como 1,68, y de complexiones delgadas, tiene el cabello de color azul y lo tiene atado a una cola de caballo baja, usa anteojos de color negro oscuro, viste un típico traje de un Maguma-grount versión femenina.

-Fin de la ficha técnica de Hisai-

la chica de cabello azul seguía tecleando en su ordenador solo asintio ante lo dicho por Miaka, visto esto esta prosiguió con los siguientes nombres.

Miaka: encargado del vehículo de trasporte de ida y de escape, Zogoru.

-Ficha tecnica de zogoru-

Nombre: Zogoru Hotushikumi.

Sexo: mazculino.

Edad: 25.

Especialidad: manejo de vehículos aéreos, terrestres y marinos.

Pokemon's: Pijotto, Furaigon y Boomanda.

Descripción física: mide 1,76 y pesa 70 kilos, tiene el cabello color negro y desordenado, y sobre su cabeza tiene unas antiparras de piloto, sus ojos son verdes y viste la versión masculina del traje Maguma-grunth.

-fin de la ficha técnica de Zogoru-

Zogoru era un tipo que estaba apoyado en una pared cerca de la puerta de salida, que estaba como sumido en sus pensamientos.

Zogoru: Era de esperarse.

Miaka: supongo, bien, grupos en tierra, unidad 1, Nosora y shiseytsu.

-ficha tecnica de Nosora-

Nombre: Nosora yatsuhi.

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 19 años.

Especialidad: espionaje, infiltración y trabajos que requieran una gran cautela, agilidad y rapidez al mismo tiempo.

Pokemon's: Dagutorio, Goosuto, Hassamu, Marunoomu.

Descripción física: es un chico como de 1,68 de complexiones delgadas y de piernas largas, su cabello es marrón oscuro y llega a taparle un ojo, viste su traje es como de una sola pieza y negro, solo que en atrás lleva el logo del Maguma-dan.

-fin de la ficha de nosora-

-ficha técnica de shiseytsu-

Nombre: Shiseytsu Aritumo.

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 26

Especialidad: no definida, una gran variable.

Pokemon's: Habuneeku, Zanguusu, Nokutasu, Nukenin, Eaamudo.

Descripción física: mide 1,70 complexiones delgadas, tiene el pelo rubio y le tapan los ojos, viste una especie de capucha color café que le llega hasta las piernas, debajo tiene el típico traje versión masculina de un Maguma-grount.

-fiin de la fiha de Shiseytsu-

Nosora: (que estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de un hombre corpulento) ¡si!

Shiseytsu: (que estaba en sentado en una silla) huemmmmmm

Haruka: (pensando y mirando a Shiseytsu) ese tipo me trae mala espina.

Miaka: bien, unidad 2 estara formada por Hiroiko y Haruka.

-ficha tecnica de Hiroiko Siro-

nombre: Hiroiko Sairo.

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 30 años.

Especialidad: la fuerza y saber como usarla.

Pokemon's: Kekkingu, Yarukimono, Kairikii y Chaaremu.

Descripción física: tipo alto y corpulento, su cara es robusta y tiene el cabello corto, sus ojos están medio serrados y viste el típico traje de un Maguma-grounth versión masculina.

-fin de la ficha de hioiko-

hiroiko: (sentado al lado de nosora) entendido Miaka-san.

Haruka: ¡si jefa!

Miaka: y bueno, la unidad 3 seremos Satoshi y yo, ¿alguna objeción sobre las unidades?... ¿no? Perfecto.

Satoshi: la misión será dentro de 3 días, tiempo suficiente para tener todo listo.

Zogoru: ¿en que trasporte iremos?

Satoshi: en un vehículo aéreo MJ-3.

Zogoru: entonces todo será pan comido.

Hisa: (seria) no te confíes tanto, ese lugar tiene pinta de inocencia pero su sistema de seguridad de ultimo… de echo mas avanzado que los nuestros.

Zogoru: ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? ¡¡¡¡Eso es prácticamente imposible!!!!

Satoshi: la verdad si es posible, se nota que sabían que tarde o temprano que nosotros o el Aqua-dan intentaría robar ese libro… así que se han preparado bien esperando ese día.

Nosora: (biendo unos planos) esta complejo mmmmm, mañana en la noche tendré todo los puntos ciegos si hisa-sama me ayuda claro (le guiña un ojo a hisa con cara picara)

Hisa: (seria) te ayudare con eso y no andes asiendo tus jueguitos conmigo ¿quieres?

Nosora: es broma, es broma Je Je Je Je… y ¿que Pokémon's llevaremos además de los nuestros Miaka-sama?

Miaka: llevaremos algunos Sandopan's, Hindi's, Guraena's y Bakuuda's.

Hiroiko: excelentes elecciones.

Miaka: bueno, eso seria todo por hoy, lo demás lo veremos mañana.

Nosora: Miaka-sama, ¿aremos una fiesta de bienvenida para Haruka-sama? (nosora mira Haruka pícaramente)

Haruka: uh?

Miaka: bueno… este…

Pero antes de que Miaka pudiera contestar alguna cosa, algo agarra a nosora por el cuello de su ropa, nosora se topa con los fríos ojos de Satoshi.

Satoshi: (voz fría) no abra ninguna fiesta, ya es tarde y es hora que todos se vallan a dormir….

Satoshi arrastra a nosora asta la puerta, la abre y de inmediato arroja a nosora fuera de la habitación provocando que este se de fuerte contra la pared quedando en el piso con ojos de remolino, en seguida Satoshi se voltea y se devuelve asía dentro cuando…

Nosora: (levantándose) ¿pero que te pasa Satoshi, acaso te pusiste celoso?

Satoshi se voltea con la cara totalmente roja.

Satoshi: ¡¡¡¡YO NO ESTOI CELOSO!!!!

Nosara: si, si, como digas (mirada picara)

Satoshi: (mira de reojo con mala cara nosara) te la estas buscando….

Los demás presentes miraban la escena con una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas con cara de "este par esta loco" pero de inmediato se echaron a reír mientras nosora trataba de escapar de un Satoshi que ya estaba mandando a Pikachu a darle una buena descarga eléctrica al escurridizo nosora.

así el tiempo paso, y los demás se avían retirado ya a sus respectivos cuartos, en la habitación solo quedaron Miaka, Haruka y Satoshi, este ultimo se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha, por otro lado las dos chicas preparaban el sofá cama que avía para que Haruka durmiera hay, ya que avían decidido que seria mejor instalarla bien, después de la misión que seria dentro de 3 días.

Miaka: bueno, ya esta listo.

Haruka: si.

Miaka: ¿en serio no te importa dormir hay? Porque no es problema decirle a Toshi-chan que te seda el cuarto y instale todo a hora mismo.

Haruka: no importa, no quiero causarle molestias…

Miaka: esta bien, bueno yo boy a salir unos minutos necesito atender un asunto…

Haruka: ok.

La joven mujer de 22 años salio de la habitación pasando al ya oscuro pasillo, una ves la puerta se serró detrás de ella, se apoyo en esta, y bajo la mirada ocultando sus azulados ojos entre sus negros cabellos.

Miaka: (tono triste y susurrando) nii-chan…

Miaka, dejo de apoyarse en la puerta y se fue por el pasillo, entretanto en la habitación Haruka estaba sacando un refresco del refrigerador, cuando del baño, sale un Satoshi con el cabello mojado, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y solo lleva puesto sus bóxer's,

Haruka al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para ella era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hay podía ver claramente que el niño que conoció ase años atrás ya se avía convertido en todo un hombre y su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, la chica se aguantaba sus ganas de ir y abrasarlo y estar pegada al pecho del chico que le robo el corazón, demo sabia que no era correcto hacerlo, por la simple razón que otra persona era la que estaba en el corazón del chico y no era ella, Satoshi la miro un poco extrañado a la chica de cabello castaño.

Satoshi: uh? Pasa algo?

Haruka: (sonrojada y despertando de sus fantasías y nerviosa) eh?! Eh no nada, Je Je Je.

Satoshi : eh... bueno.

Satoshi va y se sienta en el otro sofá que avía en la sala.

Satoshi: espero que esta pesadilla termine pronto…

Haruka: eh?

Satoshi: me refiero a que todo esto termine, y podamos regresar a la vida que teníamos antes, viajar por el mundo, buscando nuevos retos y Pokemon's… como era antes.

Haruka: a mi también, pero… creo que será difícil…

Satoshi: no tanto.

Haruka: ¿a que te refieres?

Satoshi: nada, simplemente tengo ese presentimiento.

Dicho esto el chico de Masara Taun le regala una calida sonrisa a la chica de Touka City, provocando que esta se vuelva a sonrojar pero esta ves ponga una sonrisa alegre, eso animo a Satoshi ya que asía tiempo que no veía a Haruka sonreír.

Satoshi: (pensando) que hermosa se ve cuando sonríe… pero, ...la sonrisa de Kasumi también me vuelve loco… rayos como me gustaría saber que es exactamente lo que siento…

Haruka: (pensando) esa sonrisa… siempre me ase que me alegre… arigatou Satoshi-san, aunque el amor que siento por ti no sea correspondido, te ayudare a recuperar a Kasumi.

Satoshi: bueno creo que me iré a costar, mañana abra que levantarse temprano para empezar los preparativos.

Haruka: esta bien, duerme bien.

Satoshi: gracias, igual tu.

Satoshi se levanta y se retira asía su habitación, dejando a Haruka quien estaba tomando un refresco.

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio de investigaciones ubicado en una isla de las Orenji Shotou, en un cuarto lleno de cajas con libros, disquete, c.d's, planos, en el piso sobre una alfombra un Burakkii dormía pacíficamente, también hay un escritorio lleno de cuadernos con apuntes libros, mapas y una computadora hay alguien chekeando informaciones y anotando cosas en un cuaderno, esta persona es un joven como de 17 años y cabello castaño, se trata de Shijeru Ookido, quien esta trabajando para conseguir convertirse en un gran investigador Pokemon, por lo cual a hora solo es un aprendiz, pero con un gran talento.

Shijeru: pronto estará lista mi tesis, espero que todo salga bien ¿no lo crees Burakkii?

El Pokemon oscuro abrió un ojo luego levanto su cabeza y asintió.

Shijeru: y te lo debo a ti amigo, si no hubieras encontrado esas ruinas antiguas… que después de esto iremos de nuevo a investigarlas, no se porque pero algo hay me dio mala espina.

Burakkii: bura?

Shijeru: fue algo extraño, esos dibujos que avían de varios Pokemon… y también varios legendarios… rayos quiero seguir investigando esa cámara.

Burakkii: ¡kkii!

Shijeru: si amigo, con tu ayuda descubriremos que significan todos esos dibujos, tal vez sea algún evento del pasado que cambio la vida de los humanos y Pokemon's de aquellas épocas.

De repente empezó a sonar el teléfono, de inmediato Shijeru tomo el auricular.

Shijeru: Laboratorio de investigaciones y Historia Pokemon's de la isla osora, oficina Shijeru Ookido.

¿¿??: (vos distorsionada) escúcheme bien, porque lo diré solo una ves, en 3 días el Maguma-dan planea robar el libro **La batalla entre la tierra y el océano **que se encuentra en el centro de investigación arqueológico Pokemon que esta entre kanto y jouto, de seguro el Aqua-dan también estará hay, informe a las autoridades, pero que quede en secreto, los medios de comunicación y civiles no deben saber nada.

Shijeru: ¿¡que!? ¿¡De que demonios esta hablando!? ¡Hola!?

TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM…

Shijeru: ¿habrasido una broma? Mmmm es mejor ser precavido.

Shijeru cuelga el auricular del teléfono y vuelve a levantarlo y esta ves empieza a marcar un numero telefónico.

Shijeru: hola, comuníqueme con el centro de investigación arqueológico Pokemon 05 ubicado en las montañas entre kanto y jouto y de prisa por favor.

Bueno dejemos al joven Shijeru, y vallamos asía una ciudad ya conocida para nosotros, las calles estaban oscuras y un aire frió corría, en una cabina telefónica en donde la luz de los faroles no llegaba una silueta estaba hablando por teléfono.

¿¿?? : ¿Lo eliminaste? Bien, ese inútil ya no cometerá mas errores en su vida Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… por cierto como van las cosas, ya veo, así que en 3 días Irán por ese libro, Ja Ja Ja Se llevaran una gran sorpresa… Si sígueme informando y no cometas errores, ¿entendido? Bien adiós.

El misterioso personaje cuelga el teléfono y se apoya en una de las paredes de la cabina.

¿¿??: Duerman tranquilos estos 3 días miembros del Maguma-dan, disfruten sus últimos días, ya que pronto comenzara a subir el telón de la apertura de su final Mujajajajajajajajajajaja.

Un carcajada maligna se oyó por todo ese viejo barrio, los pocos que Vivian hay no sabían a quien pertenecía, pero esta risa logro que asta al mas fuerte se le helara la sangre.

Ya han pasado barias horas, y volvemos a la base Maguma, son las 3:00 AM Todo esta en calma en la habitación de Satoshi y cia, en la sala principal Haruka duerme tranquilamente en el sillón cama, por otro lado cerca de ella en una mesita esta la computadora portátil de Miaka, prendida, como buscando datos, de repente suena un pitillo pequeño y corto, y algo aparéese en la pantalla, un fondo de una tierra que esta al lado del mar, el cielo esta tormentoso, y con letras color carmesí, este texto decía...

-musica: Opening-north legend -

EL Red orbed despertara a Guraadon de su sueño milenario.

Mientras que el blue orbed sera el que despierte a Kaiorga de su sueño.

La batalla que se vivio ase miles de años atrás

Comenzara renuevo

Pero solo es el comienzo

De una batalla absurda

Que solo conducira a

Batallas entre amigos, pokemon's,

Hasta familiares de sangre

Será el Prologo del final

De la vida tanto de Humanos

Como

Pokemon's por igual…

Enseguida desde la parte de arriba de la pantalla empieza como a escurrir sangre dentro de la pantalla tapando el texto recién puesto… es el **"Nigth baron"…**

_**Pocket Monsters: **_

_**Prologo del final**_

_¿Cómo sera la mision de Satoshi y cia? ¿Quién sera el espia del aqua-dan metido en el Maguma-dan? ¿Quién le abra dicho a Shijeru sobre el futuro robo? ¿ que tramara el extraño personaje de la gabardina y cual sera su identidad? ¿Satoshi aclarara sus sentimientos? ¿el roketto-dan lograra atrapar a Pikachu esta ves?_

_Continuara…_

_Bueno después de tanto tiempo, por fin pude lograr terminar el capitulo 3, la verdad, no lo avia terminado porque me avia quedado sin inspiración, pero esta a buelto y mas fuerte que nunca._

_Aunque en todo este tiempo mi vida a tenido barios giros bastante brusco y la verdad esto en sierta forma ah afectado al fic, no para mal sino para bien, ya que la historia a hora es mas compleja de la que tenia pensada originalmente, así que espero que todo salga bien, eso si un cambio que ya se ve es el cambio de nombre, este la verdad me gusta mas "PROLOGO DEL FINAL", veamos que opinan ustedes, tambien eh desidio aser el fic un poco mas sombro, nose me gustan las cosas asi, como tambien los personajes animes que tienen aire de frialdad, nose como que busco calor en la el frio, que se yo, estoi loco, pero soy asi, jejejeje._

_Solo espero que sea un buen fic y agrade a la gente._

_Creo que es todo por a hora, creo que dire mas cosas en el siguiente capitulo que resolvera algunas dudas y talves se agreguen otras uno nunca se sabe._

_Una cosa mas, esta versión para no cuenta con los archibos de musica si desean saber cuales son son el track 1 de saint seiya y el tema roketto-no-theme del cd de la película 5 de pokemon._

_Si desean la versión word dejen su respuesta en un review._

_Y bueno a hora paso a contestar review:_

Kaoru86 Kamiya : madre, perdona la tardanza, demo mi inspiración se fue por mucho tiempo y ya sabes todo los giros que tubo mi vida en estos meses, pero aquí por fin esta el capitulo 3 jejjej espero que alla sido de tu agrado.

greenbirdofbluesky: jejje me alegro que te este justando el fic y perdona por averte echo esperar tanto, demo, si trabajara sin inspiración creo que el fic no quedaria muy bien.

Y sobre tus preguntas…

1- no no creo que Haruka se alla encontrado en su periodo premestrual en esa ocasión, ya veras mas adelante que fue lo que sucedió.

2- pues eso lo tendras que ir descubriendo al paso que se balla desarroyando la historia.

3- pues mmm, en sierta forma es madura, pero a la ves como que vive la vida demo, creo que aun no eh puesto todo lo que es este personaje.

Jejejeje, espero que la historia alla mejorado, demo solo espero no mandarme una grande y arruinar el fic, creo que si llegara a pasar eso, suspenderia el prollecto¡

Contestando el p.d: mmm seria una buena idea, pero lamentablemente no puedo realisarla, en si, Satoshi solo se llevo a Pikachu su fiel compañero y eso que nisiquiera lo lleva a las misiones, simplemente no quiso involucrar a sus pokemon en esta locura.

_ARCANGEL9: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia amigo mio, jejeje si hay muchos misterio y como abras visto, Satoshi es mas rudo que antes._

_(ve como llegan atranquilisar a arcangel9) Oo mejor ten cuidado antes que te quieran llevar a oceánica. _

_y__ aun falta para saber quien es la misteriosa de gabardina y_

_Kasumi puede aparecer en cualquier momento, ¿o estara muerta?_

_Solo e tiempo lo dira._

_Je j eje espero que te alla gustado este capitulo._

Hisoka: pues balla, yo simplemente expongo todo como lo tengo en la mente y bueno hay boy ordenando las ideas y demas, espero seguir asi o mas bien espero ir mejorando.

Y si -- debo mejorar la ortografia, y si, de echo en eso estoi, quiero ver mas dentro de la mente humana para aser buenos personajes y plasmar mejor las emosiones.

Mmmmmm y sobre el decaimiento del aaml…. Pues me quedare sin comentarios en esta ocasión, -- creo que aveses los que asen decaer algunas cosas son los mismos fan's que lo protegen… pero bueno, no quiero entrar en detalles.

Jejejeje, y la ayuda sera bien resibida.

_¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_¡pokemon geto tamo!_

_Que el poder de mewthwo los acompañe._

Los personajes de pocket monsters no me pertenecen, pertenecen a satoshi tajiri, TV-TOKYO y game freank.

Los demas personajes que no son de pokemon, son originales del autor de este fic osea yo.


	4. Recuerdos de un infierno

**_Poketto_****_ Monsutaa._**

**_Owari no hayime._**

_(Prologo del final)_

**Por: Satoshi Himura Kamiya.**

****

****ACLARASION: este fic sera clasificado como R, si tienen la mente sensible ante las esenas violentas, ustedes se asen responsables por leer el cap, yo no me ago cargo de ningun daño o trauma ya que ustedes estan leyendo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Una cosa mas, si son de mentes serradas les pido que en la X para serrar la ventana o den el boton para retroceder… este fic es mas para gente con mente liveral…

Eso si, si no quieren aser caso a esto, tambien son libres de aserlo, solo pido que no allan quejas ABSURDAS, gracias…)

****

**_Traducciones del japonés al español._**

**__**

**__**

Yamikarasu Murkrow.

Herugaa Houndoom.

Rakkii Chansey.

Miniryuu Dratini.

Kodora Lairon.

Metagorosu metagros.

Tokiwa Mori Bosque vidrian.

Kairyuu Dragonite.

Qwilfish Hariisen.

SAIKEkousen Psybeam.

**__**

**__**

En el capitulo anterior vimos como el grupo de Satoshi se reunió para empezar los preparativos de la misión que tendrían dentro de 3 días, sin saber que el Aqua-dan tiene planes para aquel día…

**_Capitulo 0_****_4_****_: Recuerdos de un infierno._**

**__**

**__**

Ya es de mañana en los cuarteles del Maguma-dan, todo parece tranquilo, pero….

Miaka: ¡¡RAYOS!!!

Miaka golpea con ambas manos el teclado del ordenador portátil que tenía enfrente, en su cara se refleja rabia.

De inmediato Haruka despertó y se levanto, mientras que Satoshi salía deprisa de su habitación.

Satoshi: ¿Miaka-san paso algo?

Miaka: toda… la información… perdida.

Haruka: eh?

Miaka: al parecer, mientras el ordenador estaba buscando información durante la noche… lo ataco un virus… mas bien fue el night baron…

Satoshi: ¡ny!

Haruka: ¿acaso no es ese temible virus que devasta todo a su paso?

Miaka: así es…

Satoshi: sospechoso… tal vez el ordenador encontró algo…

Miaka: pienso igual… pero ya nada se puede hacer…

Satoshi: si es mejor... pero bueno es mejor moverse rápido, tenemos mucho por hacer hoy.

Y así, Miaka siguió tratando de ver si podía salvar algo de su computadora portátil, mientras Haruka se estaba dando una refrescante ducha, por otro lado, el chico proveniente de Masara Taun bolvio a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, en donde a un lado estaba su mejor amigo, Pikachu quien acababa de despertar.

Pikachu: (despertando) pika?

Satoshi: (acariciando a Pikachu) sabes amigo, tengo un mal presentimiento, como si la próxima misión que tendré… fuera la ultima.

Pikachu: pika…. ¡PIKA, CHU, CHUPIKA PIKAPI CHU CHU, CHAAAAAA, PIKA PIKA PIKACHU PIKAAA!

Satoshi: no Pikachu, sabes bien que no quiero que te involucres en esta locura en que me eh metido… ya suficiente as echo con acompañarme y esperarme aquí.

Pikachu: ¡pikaaa chu pikapi pika, chu chu Pikachu!

Satoshi: no es no Pikachu, no te llevare conmigo a la misión y lo sabes bien.

Pikachu: (enojado) ¡KACHU!

Satoshi: no insistas.

Pikachu: ¡¡¡pika…. CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!

Así fue como el roedor eléctrico decidió darle una buena descarga eléctrica a su entrenador.

Satoshi: (electrocutándose) ¡¡¡¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Satoshi termina por caerse de la cama, luego se levanta todo chamuscado y enseguida enojado empezó a perseguir a Pikachu, aunque el chico y su Pokémon se estaban divirtiendo, esto les recordaba mucho aquellos tiempos en que viajaban en búsqueda de medallas y nuevos retos, días que esperaban que algún día, volvieran.

Durante los 3 días el escuadrón elite del Maguma-dan estuvo entrenando rudamente, hora tras hora sin parar, revisando datos, y planeando estrategias para el día de la misión, ya pasado el tiempo, a hora vemos a todo los del grupo en un hangar, en este, al centro hay un especie de aeronave de color roja oscura, a los bordes de las alas, avían dos partes con forma de un circulo donde al medio avía en cada uno, una hélice, en la parte de atrás de la nave aérea, estaba abierta una compuerta por donde los miembros del grupo Maguma-elite comenzaban a subir.

Satoshi: (entrando a la cabina principal) bien, todos ya saben la indicaciones, así que, espero que no allá nada de fallos ¿entendido?

Todos los de bajo rango: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Por otro lado mientras la nave empieza a encender sus motores, se un aire bastante serio en la cabina principal, algunos estaban con los ojos serrados, otros revisando sus poke ball, por otro lado Haruka miraba asía la ventana, mientras que Satoshi estaba de brazos cruzados, ojos serrados y mirada baja, en pocas palabras perdido en sus pensamientos, por otro lado Miaka y hisai miraban un ordenador portátil y discutían cosas sobre la misión por lo bajo, de repente se escucha el ruido de los motores ya listos para el despegue, barias luces en el tablero de control se encendieron, y las hélices giraban a gran velocidad, por otro lado, el techo del hangar empieza a abrirse, inmediatamente la aeronave comienza a elevarse y empieza a salir al cuartel, hay se puede apreciar, que el terreno en tierra es desérticos, en pocas palabras la base Maguma estaba bajo tierra, mientras en la nave, las hélices pasan de horizontal a vertical, y emprende marcha asía su destino…

-Musica del op del ep: Dead or Dead-

ya han pasado horas de vuelo, y al parecer todos están descansando, por otro lado en la mente de Satoshi, este muy dentro de sus pensamientos, recordando, el inicio de todo…

----------------------------------flash back-------------------------------

ase ya 9 meses desde que Satoshi acompañado por Pikachu, partió de masara Taun en búsqueda de Haruka y Kasumi, el viaje asta hora ah sido bastante pesado, desde vagar por montañas, asta cruzar desiertos, y otras series de lugares peligrosos, en el transcurso del viaje también decidió atrapar algunos nuevos pokémon, ya que antes de salir de casa, salio sin sus Pokemon, ya que no quería involucrarlos en esto, pero al ver las dificultades del terreno, tomo la decisión de capturar nuevos y así aprovechar de entrenar también, a hora el y Pikachu están bajando de un barco que acaba de llegar a una gran isla.

Satoshi: bien Pikachu ya estamos aquí.

Pikachu: pika!

Satoshi: según rumores, dicen que se han visto a agentes del Maguma-dan rondando la isla, y donde esta el Maguma-dan es posible que este el Aqua-dan.

Pikachu: pika pika chu.

Satoshi: (con semblante serio y de listo) es elemental mi estimado Pikachu…… ellos persiguen objetivos parecidos así que, donde uno ronda, rondara el otro.

Pikachu: chupika.

Satoshi: ya veras Pikachu, tengo la sensación que aquí pasara algo grande, de seguro será el final de todo esto.

Satoshi mira al cielo, su joven rostro muestra la mirada de un chico lleno de esperanzas para el futuro.

Satoshi: bien Pikachu, vamos al centro Pokemon, ya que tenemos mucho para ser en esta ciudad y como dicen el tiempo es oro.

Pikachu: ¡PIKA!

De repente se oye el ruido de unas tripas rugiendo.

Satoshi: uh? (amarrándose el estomago y le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza) pero primero vamos a comer algo algún restaurante.

El roedor eléctrico se cae de espaldas atrás por lo que dijo su entrenador, luego lo mira de reojo y lanza un suspiro.

Las horas pasan y después de Satoshi saciara su hambre, el y su Pokemon entran en el Centro Pokemon, donde de inmediato van a la recepción.

Joi: bienvenidos al centro Pokemon, puedo ayudarles en algo.

Satoshi: hola enfermera Joi, ¿le quedan habitaciones?

Joi: si, pero solo queda una para 3 personas.

Satoshi: uh? Rayos.

Joi: mmmmm dime de cuanto será tu estancia.

Satoshi: (poniendo su cara de ingenuo) este, la verdad no lo se.

Joi: mmm pues puedo darte la habitación para tres personas, de seguro mañana se desocupara una para una persona y hay solo tendrás que cambiar de habitación.

Satoshi: ¡que bien!

Joi: solo espera un segundo.

La enfermera Joi sale del recibidor y se mete en un cuarto.

Satoshi: bisté Pikachu, ya empezamos bien, vas a ver como pronto todo se arreglara.

Pikachu: ¡PIKAPI CHUPI!

Después de un minuto la enfermera joi buelve y le da la llave de la habitación a Satoshi.

Joi: (con una sonrisa) disfruta tu estancia.

Satoshi: claro, muchas gracias enfermera Joi.

Joi: no hay de que.

Satoshi ve llavero que cuelga de la llave, y ve el numero de habitación, Satoshi va hacia las escaleras cuando nota lo grande del centro Pokemon, también nota que aun lado hay una gran maquita y algunos encargados y Rakkii revisando cosas y asiendo sus demás trabajos.

Satoshi: avía oído que el Centro Pokemon de la isla impai era gigante pero no sabia que tanto, me pregunto porque será tan importante, mmm na que importa, vamos Pikachu, descansemos que nos queda mucho por delante.

Así el entrenador Pokemon y su Pikachu entraron en la habitación, esta era bastante amplia tenia 3 camas, un baño y en un rincón un escritorio con una ventana al frente, Satoshi de inmediato salto sobre la cama que se veía mas acogedora, se recostó y se puso de espaldas.

Satoshi: asía tiempo que no estaba sobre una cama, que rica esta.

Satoshi estaba feliz, voltea un poco su cabeza y justo queda mirando las otras dos camas que avían, por un momento imagino ver a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje, la cara de Satoshi fue invadida por la nostalgia, de inmediato el Pokemon eléctrico se acerca a el, con cara de preocupación.

Pikachu: ¿pikapi?

Satoshi: no es nada Pikachu, solo que… extraño a nuestros amigos… y también a Haruka…

Pikachu: ¿pika pikachupi?

Satoshi: si también extraño mucho a Kasumi, ya a pasado mucho tiempo y nada, todo nos conduce a pistas falsas, estoy preocupado por Haruka espero que no le allá pasado nada malo y que esa sed de venganza allá desaparecido… que esa rabia desaparezca de su mirada y que la mirada brillante que tenia vuelva… (Suspira) también estoy preocupado por Kasumi, quien sabe para que la raptaría el Aqua-dan… y espero que no le estén asiendo nada malo…

Pikachu: pika.

Satoshi: gracias amigo, sin tu apoyo no se que aria.

En la cara del entrenador se dibujo una sonrisa y abraso a su fiel amigo que siempre lo acompaña en todo momento.

Satoshi: aun tengo esperanza de que todo saldrá bien…

Mas tarde ya como a las 3 Satoshi y Pikachu estaban tranquilamente dormidos cuando de repente….

KRAKABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Se oye una fuerte explosión que remese todo el cuarto, el entrenador y el roedor eléctrico se despiertan de inmediato exaltados.

Satoshi: ¡¿que fue eso?!

Pikachu: ¡pika pi!

Satoshi: vamos a ver.

Satoshi y Pikachu salen cautelosamente de la habitación, todo estaba oscuro así que Satoshi caminaba apoyado en la pared, cuando encontró las escaleras empezó oír vosees que venían de abajo, las escaleras y se apoyo en otra pared que avía, asomo un poco su cabeza para ver que pasaba, y lo que vio lo sorprendió, hay en toda la entrada avían agentes Maguma por todas partes, con sus Pokemon fuera, avían Yamikarasu's, Herugaa's y Guraena's, por otra parte en el piso, avían personal del CP inconscientes, otros estaban en un rincón amarrados e inconcientes incluyendo a la enfermera Joi, también ofíciale de la policía, todos derrotados e inconscientes, algunos tenían heridas menores y otros tenían heridas de suma gravedad, en el piso también se veía machas de sangre, asta un charco de sangre, Satoshi también se fijo en donde antes avía estado esa maquina gigante, a hora solo hay un gran espacio vació, mientras que en el techo hay un enorme agujero, de repente un agente Maguma aparéese desde una puerta con una bolsa gigante, este camino asta llegar a un agente cuyo uniforme era diferente a los demás y su cuerpo era muy grande, al parecer era el jefe del grupo.

Maguma elite: ¿los tienes?

Agente Maguma: si señor aquí los tengo

El agente Maguma le pasa la bolsa al tipo de gran tamaño este la recibe y chequea su contenido.

Maguma elite: bien ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos podemos largarnos de aquí.

Agentes Maguma: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Cuando el Maguma elite empezó a moverse algo lo tomo del pie, este miro hacia bajo y vio a una mujer como de 25 años, de su frente emanaba sangre y estaba toda golpeada.

Mujer: no… no te permitiré que se salgan con la suya ggg…

Maguma elite: Ho, así que quieres hacerte la heroína de la película, ¿pues sabes que papel aras mejor? ¡El de una perra que sabe serrar la boca y sucumbe ante el más fuerte!

En seguida el Maguma elite safo su pie y con este le dio una buena patada en la cara la mujer, esta inmediatamente quedo inconsciente.

Maguma elite: je je je je, se me olvido decirte, gracias por tus Pokemon, no son muy fuertes pero su nivel es bueno, con un gran entrenamiento serán excelentes armas JA JA JA JA.

Satoshi que estaba contemplando todo, estaba con una mirada de enojo, ya no podía soportar estar viendo sin hacer nada, el Pokemon eléctrico estaba igual que su entrenador, en un momento ambos se miraron y asintieron y salieron de su escondite.

Satoshi: ¡Deténganse!

Maguma elite: eh? ¿Quien demonios es? (voltea y ve a Satoshi) ¿un simple niño y su ratita eléctrica? JA JA JA JA JA esto es ridículo, y bien estimado niño, que es lo que quieres.

Satoshi: ¡QUE DEBUELVAN TODOS ESOS POKEMON!

Maguma elite: Ho que miedo, y que te ase pensar que aremos eso.

Agente Maguma: no gaste saliva con este niñato señor.

Agente maguma2: si nosotros nos encargaremos de el, ¡Herugaa dale una paliza al juguete de ese niño!

Agente Maguma: ¡Yamikarasu picotea a ese Pikachu asta que no quede nada de el! La carne fresca le sentara bien a tu estomago je je je je.

El perro oscuro de fuego asiente y va investir a gran velocidad a Pikachu mientras que Yamikarasu se eleva para luego bajar en picada hacia el roedor eléctrico.

Satoshi: ¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRE! ¡PIKACHU THUNDERBOLTH!

El Pokemon eléctrico asiente, y lanza barios rayos que dan de lleno en los dos Pokemon atacantes dejándolos fuera de combate.

Satoshi: ¡Bien echo!

Pikachu: ¡PI!

Agente Maguma: (sorprendido) esto es imposible…

Agente maguma2: ¡¡¡Ese Pikachu no es normal!!!

Maguma elite: je je je paréese que este niño tiene cosas bien valiosas, bien… si quiere jugar rudo, le daremos justo lo que quiere… ¡¡¡Todos ataquen a ese niño y a su Pikachu sin piedad!!!!!

Agentes Maguma: ¡SI!

Todos los agentes Maguma's ordenaron a sus Pokemon rodear a Satoshi y Pikachu, aunque Pikachu era fuerte la desventaja numérica era clara.

Satoshi: rayos… (Saca dos poke ball de su cinturón) JIKAI!!! Kodora, Miniryuu!!!!!

Las dos poke ball se abrieron al mismo tiempo, de las cuales salio un resplandor blanco, que al tocar el suelo empezaron a tomar la primera tomo forma de algo en 4 patas sobre su espalda asta la cabeza tenia como una especie de armadura metálica, el segundo Pokemon también estaba tomando forma paresia alargado como una serpiente pero no se trataba de una, su piel en la espalda era de color entre azul y morado, mientras que en la parte del estomago era color blanco, y en la cabeza tenia unas orejas como de algún ser acuático, el ambiente toma un aire de tensión, como si en cualquier momento la batalla empezara…

Maguma elite: ¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!

De inmediato los agentes Maguma ordenaron a sus Pokemon's atacar.

- musica de la esena: piesa 04 del ost 1 de hunterX-

Satoshi: rayos…. Miniryuu onda trueno!!!!! Kodora envestida a hora!!!!!!!!

Dada la orden, Miniryuu empezó a lanzar ondas trueno contra todos los Pokemon del Maguma-dan dejándolos paralizados, por otro el Pokemon tipo acero los envestía con gran energía y poder dejando a muchos fuera de combate.

Agente aqua3: esto como puede ser posible.

Agente aqua4: tranquilízate, ese Kodora no llegara lejos (el agente Maguma miro barios de sus compañeros de reojo con una sonrisa) ¡¡¡ Herugaa!!! ¡¡¡Manda a ese Kodora al mismísimo infierno!!!!

Herugaa: GRRRRRR

El pokémon oscuro fuego lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego contra Kodora.

Satoshi: ¡¡¡¡Kodora rápido, Water pulse!!!!!

Kodora: ¡KO!

Kodora empezó a lanzar impulsos de agua, venciendo a la llamarada de fuego lanzada por Herugaa asta golpear al Pokemon oscuro y dejarlo fuera de combate, por otro lado Pikachu prácticamente lanzaba rayos contra cualquier Yamikarasu que se acercara, mientras tanto Miniryuu se encargaba con furia dragón de los oponentes restantes, así se mantuvo la situación por barios segundos, después, se veía a todos los Pokemon del Maguma-dan derrotados, por otra parte los Pokemon de Satoshi estaban extremadamente exhaustos.

Satoshi: bien echo muchachos, regresen (Satoshi regresa a Kodora y Miniryuu a sus poke ball)

Agente maguma2: los Pokemon de ese niño no son normales…

Agente maguma3: (sorprendido) nunca avía visto a un Kodora lanzar ataques tipo agua…

Agente Maguma: je…los Pokemon no sirven…así que… (Se lanza contra Satoshi) ¡¡¡Abra que acabar con el a golpes!!!!!!

el agente Maguma justo cuando va a golpear a Satoshi, este de un rápido movimiento lo esquiva provocando que el agente Maguma se de contra el suelo de cara, Satoshi estaba sorprendido nunca creyó poder moverse tan rápido, aunque pensando todo lo que avía pasado por este viaje, subir montañas, pasar por lagos y muchas cosas mas, avían echo que todos sus sentidos y fuerza aumentaran, pero rápidamente tubo que salir de sus pensamientos, otros dos agentes Maguma le saltaron enzima, al primero logro encestarle un golpe en la mejilla pero con el segundo no tubo suerte ya que este salto y le dio una buena patada a Satoshi en la cara provocando que cállese al suelo, Satoshi se levanto y se toco su mejilla, sin mencionar que en esta se avía formado una pequeña herida que sangraba, pero tubo que hacerse aun lado porque el agente Maguma que lo avía atacado volvía atacarle, esta ves Satoshi logro esquivarlo, pero para su mala suerte alguien estaba detrás de el y lo levanto por la cabeza oprimiendo, Satoshi miro de reojo para ver quien era su atacante y resulto el Maguma elite, este arrojo con fuerza a Satoshi con fuerza al suelo, el chico de Masara Taun sentía un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho por la caída sin mencionar como si un liquido escurriera en alguna parte de su brazo, sin mencionar que sentía un mareo por el golpe, su vista empezaba ser borrosa, por otro lado el Maguma elite volvió a levantar a Satoshi pero esta ves por el cuello de su ropa, Pikachu trato de ir al rescate de su entrenador, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, algo se puso en su camino, era algo de color plateado metálico, paresia una araña solo que en ves de 8 patas, esta solo tenia 4, era un Metagorosu, el roedor tipo eléctrico sin meditarlo lanzo una descarga eléctrica contra el Pokemon que tenia enfrente, pero Metagorosu usando sus poderes psíquicos le regreso el ataque a Pikachu con un mayor poder, para rematar con un psychic que dejo a Pikachu fuera de combate, por otro lado el Maguma elite sonreía malignamente al ver como Satoshi gastaba sus fuerzas inútilmente en tratar de soltarse.

Satoshi: (casi sin fuersas) …gggg… suéltame…

Maguma elite: je je je je veo que tienes mucha fuerza niño… y mucho talento que lastima que lo gastes inútilmente.

Satoshi: (enojado) cállate…. (Satoshi trato de encestarle una patada en un costado al Maguma elite pero, este le atrapo con la mano que tenia libre el pie justo cuando le iba a dar la patada, el Maguma elite con una hábil maniobra, logro torcer el pie de Satoshi provocando que este sintiera un gran dolor.

Satoshi: ¡¡AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG!!!!!!

Maguma elite: tanto talento, desperdiciado… cuando podrías servir a una mejor causa.

Satoshi miraba al miembro del Maguma-dan confundido, se preguntaba a que se refería con todo lo que estaba diciendo, porque no daba el golpe de gracia de una ves, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, esto provocaba que le doliera mas la cabeza.

Maguma elite: paréese que no entiendes niño… te lo diré claramente para que entiendas… ¿porque no te unes al Maguma-dan?

Satoshi: ¿¡ny!? ¡¿Qué te ase pensar que aria eso?!

El Maguma elite suelta a Satoshi, este cae de rodillas en el suelo y también tenia sus brazos apoyados hay, su respiración era bastante agitada y un gran dolor recorría en todo su cuerpo lastimado, luego miro algo que estaba en el suelo, era su Pikachu, semiinconsciente, el entrenador lo tomo en brazos, no deseaba que le hicieran mas daño, a aquel que fue su primer Pokemon.

(den clik para escuchar la msuica de esta esena)

- musica de esta esena: Fhantasy maze-

Maguma elite: tienes un gran talento pero no lo sabes usar, si te unes al Maguma-dan de seguro ascenderás rápidamente asta convertirte en un Maguma admin., je je je prénsalo bien niño, no todos los días hay oportunidades así y deberías saber tomarlas cuando se te dan.

Todos los agentes Maguma estaban sorprendido por las palabras dichas por su superior, ¿acaso ese niño podía superarlos a todos ellos si lo deseaba? Solo avía una explicación para todo esto, al que debían obedecer se avía vuelto loco, pero que podían hacer, si se amotinaban las tenían todas de perder, ya que por algo era un Maguma elite, porque ellos no solo son hábiles e inteligentes, eran también ágiles y fuertes.

Por otro lado, Satoshi estaba mas sorprendido que nadie, no quería formar parte del Maguma-dan no quería convertirse en alguien que tomara a los Pokemon como armas, pero… a su cabeza vino una idea, el Maguma-dan aunque fueran malvados, tenían una gran red de información, si era verdad que el podría ascender de rango en ese equipo fácilmente, tendría acceso a lo mejor de aquella información, así podría averiguar el paradero de Haruka y saber donde tiene el Aqua-dan a Kasumi, pero… ¿valía la pena sacrificar tanto por ello?

¿Sentía suficiente amor por alguna de las dos chicas para hacer esa locura? ¿En verdad sentiría amor por esa chica, o en verdad solo estaría confundiendo amor con una gran amistad? La respuesta no la tenia, pero… en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar todo por cumplir su objetivo.

Satoshi bajo la cabeza y miro a su fiel Pokemon, este también lo miraba y veía algo raro en la mirada de su entrenador, el había escuchado todo lo que avía pasado asta el momento, y al ver a los ojos de su entrenador comprendió lo que este tramaba e iba hacer, el estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo, solo esperaba que el sepa lo que estaba asiendo…

Satoshi: yo… yo… yo… acepto… me uniré al Maguma-dan (dijo Satoshi con la mirada baja)

Maguma elite: sabia decisión, JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

-----------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------

Satoshi: (pensando) …je, me pregunto si abre tomado la mejor decisión… a hora que lo pienso… avían mejores salidas… fui un idiota… en sacrificar tanto (hablando) Hotushikumi-san dime en donde estamos y cuantas horas de vuelo faltan.

Zogoru: valla asta que te despertaste jefe, pues aun nos faltan unas buenas 8 horas, y estamos pasando por la región de Kanto, precisamente por Tokiwa Mori.

Satoshi: bien… (Satoshi volteo y veía que Haruka estaba leyendo un libro) Haruka-chan ¿puedes acompañarme un poco?

Haruka: claro

Haruka dejo el libro y se levanto, esta se levanto y siguió a Satoshi quien tenia la mirada bien seria, ella se preguntara que le querría decir, aunque una parte dentro de ella deseaba que fueran esas palabras tan deseadas que quería escuchar, y que salieran de los labios de Satoshi, una ves fuera de la cabina principal, Satoshi condujo a Haruka asia la zona de carga, hay avían algunas cajas y lo que paresia un mini taladro.

Haruka: ¿y para que me necesitas Satoshi?

Satoshi: quiero que olvides tu plan de venganza.

Haruka: ya vamos a empezar.

Satoshi: lo digo enserio… la vida solo se vive una ves, debes olvidar el pasado y intentar rehacer tu presente, para que tu futuro sea mejor, esto no te conducirá a nada.

Haruka: Puede ser, pero no por que tú me lo digas boy a césar con esto, ¿entiendes?

Satoshi: si entiendo.

Satoshi que estaba de espaldas se voltea revelando que en una mano tenia una pistola, esto sorprendió mucho a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, pero no tubo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Satoshi ya avía disparado, y en el brazo derecho de la chica se avía incrustado un dardo, la chica de inmediato empezó a sentirse cansada y sentía como si se desvaneciera.

Haruka: ¿Por qué… lo hiciste? (Haruka cae dormida en el suelo)

Satoshi: así es mejor… espero que cuando despiertes lo entiendas y reflexiones mejor… (sacando un radio) Hotushikumi-san, desciende la nave.

Zogoru: (por el radio) pero señor eso nos…

Satoshi: (con vos seria) es una orden, ¿acaso osas desobedecerme?

Zogoru: no señor.

Satoshi: bien, Miaka, quiero que vengas un poco.

La mujer no entendía todo esto, pero sabia que cuando llegara a la zona de carga todas sus preguntas serian aclaradas, por otro lado, ya se sentía como la aeronave efectuaba maniobras de aterrizaje.

Miaka: (que recién avía entrado en la zona de carga) ¡¡¡que demonios!!! Toshi-chan que demonios crees que estas asiendo, acaso pretendías…

Satoshi: (rojo) deja de mal pensar, simplemente te llame para que cambies de ropa a Haruka, eh decidido que es mejor que no este en este equipo… la vida solo se vive una ves, y desperdiciarla en una venganza es algo entupido… así que…

Miaka: entiendo, ¿pero que hay de ti?

Satoshi: (saliendo por la puerta y bajando la mirada) para mi ya es tarde y tal vez no tenga vuelta atrás, algunas decisiones, son difíciles de arreglar después de un largo tiempo.

Dicho esto Satoshi sale, y sierra la puerta, mas rato vemos como la nave esta despegando, mientras que en el bosque apoyada en un árbol, esta Haruka con sus ropas normales de civil, dormida tranquilamente, mientras la aeronave del Maguma-dan se aleja cada ves mas asta ya no ser visible en el área.

La escena cambia y el tiempo se acelera, a hora se ve una habitación con monitores que muestran distintas arias, hay dos guardias estaban dormidos profundamente sentados en sus respectivas sillas y sobre el tablero de controles que avía, en uno de los monitores se ve a dos personas caminando sigilosamente, uno caminaba con las manos detrás de su cabeza y con cara de aburrido y el otro traía un aire de misterio.

Nosora: (con las manos atrás de la cabeza) que aburrimiento, y yo que pensaba que me iba a divertir…

Shiseytsu: …..

Nosora: y para rematar, el jefe saco a la bella Haruka-sama del equipo, aaaaaarrrrrrggg cuando volvamos a la base me quejare seriamente con el jefe supremo de la conducta que tiene el líder de este escuadrón.

Shiseytsu: …

Nosora: (mirando shiseytsu de reojo) no eres muy conversador eh? Uuuuh que aburrimiento, seria bueno tener un poco de acción y que las cosas se pongan interesante, últimamente las misiones son muy fáciles.

Shinseytsu: (con vos fría) entonces, ¿te gustaría que esto se pusiera muy interesante y peligroso)

Nosora; valla, asta que hablas Aritumo-Kun, (tronándose los dedos) ¡claro que me gustaría eso! Lastima que no se pueda hacer nada…

Shinseytsu: eso se puede arreglar.

Nosora: ¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?

Mientras en otra zona del CIAP, Hiroiko caminaba por los pasillos vigilando que no allá nadie que pueda obstruir la realización de la misión, de repente el hombre de 30 años nota entre la oscuridad algo entra por una puerta casi al final del corredor.

Hiroiko: mmm paréese que alguien se quiere pasar de listo, mmm es mejor que lo ponga a dormir por unas horas.

El miembro corpulento del Maguma-dan se acerco lentamente a la puerta y cuidadosa mente la abrió y cuando entro sus ojos se abrieron a lo más que podían rápidamente.

Mientras en el vehículo aéreo del grupo elite del Maguma-dan, vemos a hisai en una silla, frente suyo hay una gran computadora, a su lado se encuentra su fiel Fuudin, mientras tanto, en la silla del piloto Zogoru se encontraba echado en su asiento, mirando el cielo, todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando de repente el Pokemon psíquico puso una expresión como de alerta.

Hisai: ¿que sucede Fuudin?

Fuudin: fuu

Los ojos del Pokemon se tornaron dorados al igual que los de su entrenadora, ambos estaba enlazados psíquicamente.

Por otro lado Zogoru estaba tranquilo cuando de repente...

Zogoru: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

De repente frente a el apareció un helicóptero grande color negro, a los bordes tenia unas alas, abajo unos lanza misiles, mientras que en la punta debajo de lo que paresia la cabina, un lanza rayos.

Zogoru: ¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!!!

-piesa musical de esta esena: batle -

el helicóptero lanzo un misil directo contra el vehículo aéreo del Maguma-dan, pero con un hábil movimiento zogoru logro esquivar el misil, pero enseguida por el lado derecho apareció un segundo helicóptero, este estaba de lado y se veía que justo antes de donde empezaba la cola del aparato, avía un extraño logo, salía el planeta tierra, pareciera que los continentes estuvieran secos, atravesando al planeta avía algo que paresia una espada aun el mango era bien extraño aunque no se veía ya que una extraña silueta color rojo carmesí lo cubría, debajo del mundo avían llamas de fuego, el helicóptero empezó a disparar con su láser. Mientras que Zogoru asía un gran esfuerzo por esquivar los láser's, pero barios de ellos impactaron en algunas zonas de las naves, provocando daños menores.

Zogoru: rayos quien demonios serán esos tipos (pensando y apretando sus dientes) no son ni Rocketo's, ni aquea's, ni mucho menos ese equipo diminuto de la región Orre ¡¿quien demonios puede ser?!

Hisai: ¡Hotushikumi-San elévate más! ¡Date prisa!

Zogoru: ¿¡ny!? Esta bien…

La nave se elevo rápidamente justo un especie de rayo paso debajo de la nave, afortunadamente, este no logro dar en su objetivo.

Zogoru: que fue eso…

Rápidamente zogoru miro por el radar, este indicaba que 2 seres no mecánicos se acercaban, de repente algo se puso frente a la aeronave, se trataba de un Kairyuu, el Pokemon dragón tenia una mirada maligna y fría, rápidamente el Pokemon empezó a cargar un Hyper Beem, Zogoru no sabia que hacer, no avía suficiente tiempo y el Kairyuu ya tenia su ataque cargado, zogoru solo serró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, Kairyuu disparo un gran Hyper Beem, los segundos pasaban lentamente y se oyó una gran explosión…

El miembro del Maguma-dan abrió los ojos, no avía pasado nada solo veía que frente suyo una gran nube de polvo, los únicos daños que avían sufrido la nave era que los vidrios de la cabina se avían trisado, el Kairyuu estaba con cara de sorprendido y a la ves de furia y veía hacia Riva, zogoru no entendía nada, cuando…

Hisai: (con un brillo dorado en sus ojos) bien echo Fuudin…

Zogoru: ¿Fuudin?

En efecto, sobre la nave de pie estaba Fuudin, quien con sus poderes psíquicos avía logrado neutralizar el ataque del Pokemon tipo dragón, en seguida comenzó una batalla Fuudin detenía con gran esfuerzo lo Hyper rayos que mandaba Kairyuu, cuando empezó a notar que el gran Pokemon estaba empezando a cansarse.

Hisai: (enlazada psíquicamente con Fuudin) bien echo Fuudin a hora acaba con ese Pokemon con SAIKEkousen…

Fuudin: ¡¡¡FUU!!!!

El Pokemon psíquico cruzo sus cucharas y empezó a generar una energía de barios colores, cuando genero lo suficiente lanzo un gran rayo contra el Pokemon tipo dragón este trato de hacerse un lado pero el cansancio por haber usado el Hyper rayo mas de una ves era presente, el ataque de Fuudin dio en el blanco y levantando una gran nube de polvo, cuando esta empezó a disiparse se veía que algo caía era Kairyuu, en su cuerpo tenia barias heridas y moretones el Pokemon estaba inconsciente y se precipitaba asía tierra, mientras el Fuudin sonreía por su victoria.

Hisai: (enlazada psíquicamente con Fuudin) bien echo Fuudin, eso lees en señara a no meterse con el Maguma-dan JA JA JA JA JA JA

Fuudin: ¡FU!

De repente un rayo atravesó el pecho de Fuudin, el rayo avía venido por la retaguardia, se trataba de otro Kairyuu que había atacado sin piedad a su enemigo por sorpresa, los ojos del Pokemon psíquico estaban abierto al máximo y sus pupilas estaban bien achicadas, el Pokemon caía al suelo con su pecho atravesando y sangrante, al caer, la vida ya se avía ido, el Pokemon, avía dejado de existir.

Dentro de la cabina algo caía, se trataban de unos audífonos, zogoru se volteo a ver a su compañera que estaba amarrándose la cabeza con las manos, de repente esta lanzo un grito desgarrador….

Hisai: ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGG!!!!!!!

Zogoru: ¡¡¡¡masakameru-San que tienes!!!!!

La chica de 20 años luego del grito, no dijo nada, su cuerpo simplemente empezó a caer al suelo, sin vida...

Zogoru: (gritando de horror) ¡¡¡¡masakameru-San!!!!!!

El chico de 25 años se iba a levantar para ir a ver que le había sucedido a su compañera, pero de repente la nave empezó a tambalearse estrepitosamente, zogoro rápidamente tubo que girarse olvidándose de hisai, empezó a chequear los sistemas, estos indicaban que los motores estaban perdiendo energía, y la nave empezaba a descender, los sistemas colapsaban, fuera de la nave, de las dos hélices salían humos, y mas arriba estaba un helicóptero.

La aeronave caía a gran velocidad, sus alas se estaban incendiando, asta que se estrello en el suelo cubierto por la blanca nieve, el fuego comenzó a expandirse por todo el vehículo que avía quedado echo trisas, en la zona de la cabina por una ventana rota, zogoro salía como podía, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar que su cabeza sangraba, provocando que la vista fuera media rojiza, el miembro del Maguma-dan al por salir lo primero que hizo fue corre bien lejos del aparato aéreo en llamas, luego de haberse alejado una gran distancia, volteo recordando a su compañera que no entendía a un que le avía pasado, se planteo en regresar, pero un misil callo en la nave que se incendiaba provocando que estallara en mil pedazos, zogoru no creía lo que veía, como podía estar esto pasando… se suponía que ellos eran los villanos, pero alguien estaba asiéndolos parecer como simples niños, pero su pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba el estomago, cuando volteo, observo horrorizado a un tipo que usaba una capucha negra y que en su mano izquierda tenia un puñal bastante largo, con lo cual atravesó la espalda de zogoru…

Mientras tanto, Satoshi y Miaka andaban caminando por los pasillos del CIAP, Satoshi estaba hablando por un comunicador…

Satoshi: (con el comunicador) Hotushikumi-san, masakameru-San ¿me oyen? ¡¡¿masakameru-San estas hay?!!!

Miaka: ¿aun no responden?

Satoshi: solo estática…

Miaka: tal vez les paso algo…

Satoshi: muy posible… (Apretando un botón de su comunicador) tal vez nosora sepa algo, (hablando por el comunicador) nosora responde cambio…

Comunicador: nosora responde cambio…. ¿Nosora estas hay? Responde… nosora estas…

Justo un pie pisa el comunicador destruyéndolo, cerca de el estaba una mano ensangrentada tendida en el suelo como si hubiera estado intentando alcanzar el aparato ya echo trisas, la mano pertenecía a nosora, su cuerpo estaba devastado, tenia heridas de balazos por barias partes , como en la zona de sus articulaciones, muñeca, brazos, piernas, estomago, hombros y en sus genitales… en su rostro tenia una expresión de sufrimiento, frente a el se encontraba Shinseytsu, en su mano derecha tenia una pistola, su rostro reflejaba malicia y placer de ver sufrir a su victima...

Nosora: (moribundo) maldito desgraciado… ¡¡¡¡TRAIDOR DE MIERDA!!!!!

Shinseytsu: (sonriéndose y tocándose la barbilla con su mano libre) valla, valla, valla… ¿no que tu eras el que pensaba que era esto un total aburrimiento? No entiendo de que te quejas, yo solo te di la acción y diversión que tanto querías Je Je Je Je…

Nosora: (moribundo) maldito desgraciado… ¿que es lo que planeas? ¿Acaso eres un miembro del Aqua-dan?

Shinseytsu: ¿Acaso crees que soy tan patético niño? No, no pertenezco a esa organización, ni al Rocketo-dan, no pertenesco a ninguna de esas organizaciones tan patéticas.

Nosora: ¿entonces que tramas?

Shinseytsu: ese es un secreto (sonrisa maligna y placentera) que no te dire ni como ultimo deseo a hora…. Muere…

Con estas ultimas palabras el hombre perverso apretó el gatillo de su pistola, la bala salio de esta, mientras que ante los ojos de Nosora pasaba toda su vida por sus ojos mientras que en los últimos momentos le pareció que la escena iba lenta asta que la bala dio en su cabeza, provocando que todo se tornara oscuro para el, el momento en que su vida llego a su fin del camino…

Devuelta con Satoshi, este solo escuchaba estática por su comunicador algo avia pasado…

Satoshi: primero Hisai y Zogoru… y a hora nosora… ¿que demonios esta pasando?

Miaka: no se… lo mejor será apresurarnos, tomar el libro de La batalla entre la tierra y el océano, ver que sucedió con los demas y lagarnos de aqu

Satoshi: estoy de acuerdo, aquí pasa algo muy extraño… (Pensando) puede que sea el Aqua-dan, si es así, tal vez tenga una oportunidad de llevar acabo mi plan…

De repente Satoshi siente que el bolso que llevaba comienza a moverse y al abrirlo….

Pikachu: (saltando a los brazos de su entrenador) ¡¡¡Pikaaaaaa!!!!

Satoshi: (tomando a Pikachu) ¡¡Pikachu!! ¿Qué ases aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en la base.

Pikachu: pika pika… cha cha… pika chu… chu kachu.

Satoshi: ya estas aquí así que no importa

Pikachu se sube a la cabeza de su entrenador, mientras que Satoshi, en el fondo se sentía feliz que su fiel compañero lo acompañara en el día que tal vez puedan por fin terminar con esta pesadilla, pero justo en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que el comunicador de Miaka empezaba a emitir pitidos.

Miaka: aquí Miaka ¿quien es?

Voz de Hiroiko: ¡¡Miaka-san!! Debe salir de aquí, esto es una tram… (estática)

Satoshi: ¿quien era?

Miaka: era hiroiko… paréese que nos han tendido una trampa…

Satoshi: ¡rayos! ¿Y que aremos?

Miaka: lo más recomendable seria escapar… ya que los otros deben estar capturados…

Satoshi: oh tal vez muertos… mmmmmm… mira dividámonos y busquemos una salida… además si vamos por separado, les costara mas atraparnos, ¿Qué me dices?

Miaka: por mi esta bien

Satoshi: entonces, démonos prisa.

Así fue como Satoshi y Miaka tomaron caminos diferentes, mientras que en otro sitio, un hombre de 30 años que bestia un traje del Maguma-dan sujetaba su mano derecha que sangraba, en el suelo avían los resto de un comunicador, mientras que frente suyo un Yarukimono gravemente lastimado estaba en postura de defensa, ya que dos Shizarigar estaban listos para atacarlo apenas oyeran alguna orden de sus amos, que eran dos hombres del Aqua-dan…

Agente Aqua: te dije que no hicieras ningún movimiento, a hora por desobedecer te quedaste sin mano… que idiota.

Hiroiko: malditos…

Agente Aqua: bien antes de acabar contigo… le daremos fin a tu Pokemon (sonrisa maliciosa)

Hiroiko: ¡¿ny?!

Agente Aqua: lo que oyes…

Agente aqua2: Shizarigar's acaban con ese patético Pokemon… pueden hacerlo como mas gusten JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Shinzarigar's: ¡shin!

Hiroiko: ¡¡¡¡Yarukimono!!!! ¡¡ESCAPA!!!

Yarukimono: (negando con la cabeza) ¡¡kimo!!!

El Pokemon color blanco no quiso apartarse, quiso defender a su entrenador asta el final, mientras que hiroiko solo podía mirar mientras que ambos Pokemon cangrejos se abalanzaban sobre su compañero y descuartizaban su cuerpo asta que ya no quedaba nada, así el hombre que pertenecía al Maguma-dan caía al suelo de rodillas derramando lagrimas al ver que el ultimo Pokemon que le quedaba y el mas querido avía sido recudido a nada…

Agente Aqua: no es nada personal

Agente aqua2: (sonriendo) solo son ordenes y a hora

Agentes Aqua: ¡¡¡Shinzarigar's ataquen a ese individuo!!!

Shinzarigar's: ¡¡¡rigarrrrr!!!!!

Hiroiko: je… algún día tendrán el mismo final que yo…

Mientras en otro sitio, Miaka corría velos mente buscando una salida, de repente sintió pasos que venían por un pasillo del frente, justo cuando se gira para volver por donde avía venido, ve que dos sombras se acercan, Miaka ve que esta rodeada, así que toma dos poke ball y se pone en posición para enfrentar a lo que se avecine.

Satoshi que avía estado corriendo durante arto tiempo, por fin llega a un gran salón, en un lado avía una gran mesa con varias computadoras, en las paredes algunos mapas y pantallas gigantes, también algunas gavetas y algunas maquinas, en el centro avía un especie de gran pedestal, y sobre el entre rayos de seguridad, estaba el libro de La batalla entre la tierra y el océano, Satoshi sin pensarlo ni un momento, Satoshi empezó a buscar algo en el bolso que traía, al final saco un especie de aparato, lo puso en el suelo y lo encendió, el aparatito empezó a parpadear y lanzo una especie de descarga por todo el cuarto, al mismo tiempo, los rayos de seguridad comenzaban a desaparecer asta ya dejar de fusiono.

Satoshi: bien, a hora a tomar el libro y luego escapar.

Pikachu: pika…

Satoshi camina asía el pedestal y ve el libro, se notaba que era antiguo y que estaba escrito en papel papiro, en la cubierta tenia un dibujo de Kaiorga que estaba saltando sobre el mar, mientras que al lado derecho estaba Guraadon sobre la tierra y al lado de un volcán, el entrenador proveniente de masara Taun se quedo contemplando por unos segundos la portada de aquel libro que debía robar, lentamente empezó acercar sus manos asía el libro para tomarlo, cada ves se acercaba mas y mas, en su mente solo tenia un objetivo tomar el libro y marcharse, sin mencionar que unos centímetros mas y ya lo tendría…

Cuando de repente algo rozo su hombro provocándole un tajo en el brazo izquierdo, la herida rápidamente empezaba a sangrar, el entrenador Pokemon se volteo para ver quien era su atacante, justo hay, frente a el, se encontraba un sujeto un poco mas bajo que el, usaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba asta los pies, sobre su cabeza usaba un especie de turbante color gris, mientras que su boca era tapada por una bufanda blanca, y traía puesto unos lentes oscuros, a su lado estaba un Hariisen, aunque el Pokemon fuera pequeño, por el brillo de su piel y lo filosas que parecían las espinas que tenia por todo su cuerpo, se veía que estaba en un muy buen nivel, sin mencionar que su mirada mostraba una gran maldad…

¿¿??: Valla, valla, valla por fin nos vemos Satoshi ketchum… aunque nunca me imagine verte robando, si que el tiempo te a cambiado.

Satoshi: (agarrandose el brazo y enojado) ¿¡quien eres!?

¿¿??: mmmmm aunque sigues siendo un impulsivo como siempre, pero… debo admitir que as madurado… algo, y… (Con vos de seducción) veo que tu cuerpo ya es el de todo un hombre…

satoshi: (enojado y sorprendido) deja de parlotear y responde quien eres, además, ¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras y… (molesto y medio rojo) ¡¡¡¡YO NO TENGO ESA CLASE DE GUSTOS!!!!

¿¿??: Valla que eres ingenuo… si no nos hemos visto en años, pero deberías poder reconocerme.

Satoshi: (confundido) ¿eh? ¿Acaso te conozco?

¿¿??: tal vez no lo recuerdes por todo esto que llevo en sima… mmmmmm…

El extraño sujeto con una mano tomo una parte del turbante mientras que con la otra una parte de la gabardina y de un rápido movimiento se los quito, la gabardina, la tela de lo que antes avía sido el turbante, la bufanda y los lentes cayeron al suelo, revelando la identidad del misterioso ser…

Satoshi estaba con su semblante serio pero al ver la identidad del sujeto, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par, su rostro tenia cara de confusión, sorpresa y otros sentimientos…

Satoshi: (confundido y sorprendido) no… es… cierto…

Continuara…

- endig del episodeo: Tsubame ni naritai -

**_Algunas verdades duelen y mas aun si hay sentimientos de por medio, en el momento mas difícil, pocos pueden ayudarnos y mas si una cadena de desastres se desata…_**

****

**_En el próximo episodio de _****_Poketto Monsutaa Owari no hayime._**

****

**_Capitulo 5: SAYONARA._**

****

Bien por fin termine el capitulo 4 de esta historia, y de momento es el mas largo asta hora, como pudieron ver en este capitulo se vio como satoshi se unio al Maguma-dan sin mensionar la primera parte de lo que es la mison que como abran notado asido completamente saboteada, la verdad me eh estado dando cuenta de cómo mi fic cambio radicalmente de cómo lo tenia visto en mi mente… recuerdo que en un comienso iba ser un aaml puro, aunque en ese entonses la trama iba ser realmente pobre… eso fue cuando resien tenia el fic en mi cabesa, luego pasaron barios meses cuando lo empese y paso aser algo mas intenso… supongo que todo depende de lo que suceda en la vida de la persona… aun no se que preparara el futuro para esta historia, pero espero que sea para bien.

Bien, a hora pasare dar una explicaciones para los que no leyeron este fic en versión word

O versión word full, bien la unica diferencia seria que la versión Word full poseia algunos temas 2 cansiones y 3 temas en BGM, pero como el archivo word quedo un poco pesado, así que cree una versión mas liviana sin el contenido musical, tambien esta la versión para , y como en no puedes poner archivos musicales adjutos pues… simplemente la musica quedo descartada, pero aquí les dejo igual la lista de musicas por si tienen ganas de conseguir los temas o por si ya los tengan.

- Dead or Dead (op del capitulo) (pertenese al C.D de saint seiya la saga de hades que salio alla por los 80.

- Pista 4 del ost 1 de hunterX

- Fanthasi maze (piesa del ost 8 de saint seiya)

- Battle (tema del ost 8 de DN angel)

- Tsubame ni naritai (pórtense al single del endig de la película 6 de pokemon japonesa)

Esas serian las piesas musicales que aparesen en el cap.

Bien a hora paso a contestar review y e-mails.

Urd: tia me alegro que te este gustando el fic, espero que tambien te alla gustado este cap. Sobre lo de las traducciones, pos si, creo que si es agotador subir y bajar para verlas ¡ pero ya sabes que a mi me gusta usar mas las cosas originales…

Y si… tengo que controlar mas mi ira pero… tu misma sabras que dentro mio hay mucha.

Advanced-Gabychan: pos espero que este fic siga kawai y no termine en una estupida bazofia (en el caso que pase eso, simplemente suspenderia el fic) , en el caso de con quien se quedara Satoshi, pos eso no lo se, aun falta para el final, así que espera lo inesperado, pero solo dire que… doy mas prioridad a la trama, con quien se quedara satoshi es algo mas secundon o de terser grado… lo importante aquí es la trama y que las cosas salgan bien, nose si se me entiende, sino dimelo y trato de darme a entender mejor ¡

Liger Maverick: jajaja veo que si te gusto el fic, y pos, ¡ no nesesitaras pagarme, pienso terminar este fic (aunque si veo que el fic se convierte en una estupidez, lo canselare altiro…) y mi chica faborita de pokemon es blue-sama, la chica del manga pokemon especial y tambien protagonista feminista de FR/LG, aunque del anime mi chica faborita es Haruka-sama, aunque estas opiniones no afectaran la trama del fic.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy espero que les alla gustado el episodio que sera uno de los mas importantes, agradesco a todos los que esten siguiendo la historia y espero no defraudarelos.

Bueno cualquier, critica, quejas y demas a mi e-mail o al foro de Dojo anime --à http:usuarios.lycos.es/satoshi18/index.php en la seccion de fanfic, o solo dejen un review.

NOS VEMOS ASTA EL PROXIMO EPISODEO

POKEMON GETO TAMO

Y

Que el poder de mewtwo los acompañe.

Copyright: ©2004 Los personajes de Pokémon pertenecen a Nintendo, CREATURES, GAMEFREAK, TV TOKYO, SHO-PRO, JR KIKAKU

Los personajes no pertenecientes a pokemon, pertenece a satoshi Himura kamiya.

****


End file.
